The one puzzle I can't solve
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: After Riddler and Jester's plan failed and the two rogues are safely locked away in Arkham, a new Doctor comes to work at the old Asylum. But for some reason Jester knows something about her and she isn't telling anyone what it is. But who is this woman and how does Jester know something about her? Some would call it a puzzle, but she prefers to think of it as a mystery.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to hell

Welcome to hell.

Note: Well, just so nobody's confused. I didn't like the original story and because I can write a lot better now, I decided to re-write Sphinx's story all over again, because I think I can make it more interesting. So I hope you enjoy :D Please leave a review, or fave or follow it or do all three. I'm happy with either! :D

* * *

It was raining, but it always rained on Arkham island. There was nether really a sunny day, just rain, rain and more rain. The old Gothic asylum was a terrible shadow that loomed over Gotham's sky line. It was a constant reminder that the people of Gotham were not safe. That any moment now, an insane maniac would brake out and destroy most of Gotham, kill hundreds of people and build some wacky contraption to kill the bat.

The asylum was where all the crazes went. Every, single one of them. The inmates themselves and the staff who worked there.

The Arkham staff were expecting a new arrival to their group. But who would want to come and work there after recent events…. well, they where insane. Maybe it was a good thing they were coming here.

The Arkham receptionist looked up when she heard the doors open and in walked a tall, black haired, paled skinned and green eyed woman.

She was striking that much could be said, even in a white rain coat, that was soaked, she still looked like the type of woman every other woman would envy and every man would desire.

"Err, hello?" said the receptionist, a little confused as to who this woman was and why such a stunning lady had walked into Arkham of all places.

The woman smiled, showing of a set of pearly white teeth and she leant on the desk to look down at the woman. "Hello, I'm Doctor Mist Terry, the new Doctor who will be working here. I believe you are expecting me."

She spoke elegantly too. It was all in rhythm, she didn't stumble over a single word.

The receptionist blinked. "What? Oh right, the new Doctor. Umm, I'll get Doctor Cassidy to show you around, hold on one second," she said as she picked up her phone and dialled Cassidy's number.

Mist took her time to look around the room, though there wasn't much to look at. All there was in the room, was the desk she was leaning up against, a few chairs which she noted in her head where bolted to the ground and a camera in the conner watching the door.

"Umm, Doctor Cassidy can't come right at this moment, she's in a session with one of her patients, I'll get Doctor Whistler instead," muttered the receptionist.

Mist glanced around the room and smiled at her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"W-what? Oh, my name is Tracy. Tracy Richards," spluttered the receptionist.

Mist looked down at her and chuckled lightly. "Well Tracy. Calm down and take a deep breath. I don't bite, mostly, but you seriously need to calm down. You look and sound like a nervous wreck."

"I am nervous," Tracy whispered.

Mist raised an eyebrow. "Why are you nervous?" she asked.

"Okay, well you see before you arrived we had a huge riot, set up by the Riddler and the latest inmate here, Jester and well, a lot of my friends got killed, so…"

"You're a little jumpy. Understandable. I'm sorry for your loss, I wish your friends could still be here, I might have been able to meet some and hopefully make friends," muttered Mist as she pushed a strand of midnight black hair out of her face.

Tracy smiled and dialled the number of Doctor Whistler.

"Hello, Doctor Whistler? Yes it's me Tracy, I was wondering if you could come and give the new Doctor, Ya' know Mist Terry a quick tour of Arkham before she starts her new job, if you're not too buissy of course," said Tracy as she fiddled with the pen in her hand.

"Okay, great. Thanks Gretchen," and then Tracy put the phone down.

Mist looked around. "This place looks like it could use a decorator, if you know what I mean?"

Tracy laughed. "Yes, I agree with you. You see that plant in the corner? Well, it's fake."

Mist blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Why is it fake?" she asked.

"Because if it's not and it somehow dies, Poison Ivy would go crazy, more so then she already is," murmured Tracy.

Mist laughed lightly and Tracy laughed with her.

"Mist Terry?"

Mist turned to see a older woman, in her 50s, walking over to her.

"Doctor Whistler?" asked Mist with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Come this way, I will show you around Arkham," said Doctor Whistler beckoning her with a hand.

Mist waved goodbye to Tracy and caught up with Doctor Whistler.

"So why do you wish to work at Arkham?" asked Whistler as they walked out of the building towards the penatentry.

Mist shrugged. "I just want to help people, I understand that the mentally ill are not responsible for their actions. They can't help themselves, that's why I want to help them. To try and make them better people," she explained as they entered the penatentry.

"I see. Have you worked with at another asylum before?" asked Whistler.

"No Doctor I have not," answered Mist as she looked around the room they had just entered to see thousands of cells in the room. Some of them you could see into, others you couldn't.

"This is where we house many of the patients. It is also the one room in the whole facility that always stays just about empty," explained Whistler as they began to walk past the cells.

"Harvey Dent, aka Two Face," she said as the walked past his cell. "Jervis Tetch the Mad Hatter, Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow, Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn and our latest patient Jessica Turner, aka Jester."

Mist looked inside the cell to see that this patient was only a child. This fact alone shocked her.

"But, Doctor Whistler, she's only a child, barley 14 by the look of things," cried Mist.

"Which means I have plenty of time to practice in becoming a rogue," explained Jester as she walked over to the bars.

"We had a slight problem with her a few weeks ago," explained Whistler.

"I know, Tracy told me," said Mist as she sighed slightly.

"You're the new Doctor here aren't you?" laughed Jester.

Mist glanced up at the child, now she could see her in the light she was a tiny bit shocked by her appearance. Black and white humbug styled hair hung in front of Jade green eyes that sparkled with mischief and slight insanity. Red lips seemed redder against her paper white skin and she had a grin that would make any normal sane person faint out of fear.

"Yes, Jessica I am. My name is Doctor Mist Terry," answered Mist.

Jester grinned. "Oh is it now? Well, this will be an interesting turn of events," she chuckled.

"What are you talking about Jessica?" asked Whistler.

Jester waved the question off. "Oh nothing, nothing. It's just when someone so un rememberable is sitting in her little padded cell all on her own, she hears things," explained Jester with a slight grin. "Things about Doctors and nurses and receptionists. Which reminds me. Did you know Tracy and Mike, my security guard, are seeing each other? I couldn't believe it, but I guess where _love_ is concerned, " she glanced at Mist and gave her a knowing look, "Then anything is possible."

"I think you have been with the Riddler too long," muttered Whistler, "Come on Mist, we don't really have time for this."

Mist nodded and was about to leave when Jester called. "If you get Riddler as your patient… well, just keep your wits about you. Then again, I don't know why I'm telling you this, you already know what to expect, you probably know him the best," she laughed as she held onto the bars.

Mist frowned a little. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Jester grinned at her and tapped her nose which basically said '_I know something you don't know!_' and it made Doctor Terry shiver a little out of a slight fear and dread that had suddenly made it's way to her heart.

"Good bye Jessica," she muttered as she began to walk off, but again, Jester stopped her with her voice.

"Good bye Mist. Oh and from me and on the behalf of all the inmates of Arkham, welcome to hell!"

Then the child laughed at her and slowly slid into the darkness of her cell, till all Mist could see was the sparkle of Jester's eyes and her gleaming white teeth, that where held in a menacing grin, which said, if you could read body language like a psychiatrist can, '_You're in for a surprise._'

T.B.C:


	2. Chapter 2 It can't be!

It can't be!.

Note: Look! We're back and ready to rumble! Mist is one enigmatic person. Oh the Arkham doesn't know what it's in for! :D

* * *

A cold breeze blew through the asylum. It seemed to turn even colder when it reached the penatentry, because Mist was shivering a little.

She trailed after Doctor Whistler who was pointing out patients and telling them their names and aliases, not that Mist was paying attention, she was focusing her attention on the words running through her head. The words Jester had spoken.

For some reason the words she had spoken had sent a shiver down her spine, but she didn't quite know why.

But she really shouldn't worry about such things. The kid was probably trying to get under her skin to scare her and now, Mist would admit, she was slightly scared. If that was how the child was and she was… well a child, then how where the adults going to be?

Mist guessed she'd find out.

"And finally our last inmate, Edward Nigma, the Riddler… well, I should really call him by his birth name," muttered Whistler.

Mist raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is his birth name?" she asked her, as emerald green eyes glanced at the prisoner who sat on his cot, ignoring them. Or at least, pretending to ignore them. He was probably downloading all he was hearing into his brain and saving it somewhere special.

"His birth name is Edward Nashton," answered Whistler.

Mist's head snapped up. "What?" she cried.

"Edward Nashton. It's his birth name. Now if you'll come with me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff and the Warden," said Doctor Whistler as she walked towards the exit.

Mist stayed in her place and stared at the shadowed figure who was sitting on his cot with his eyes closed and his legs folded. He looked like he was meditating.

"You do know it's rude to stare," he suddenly muttered.

Mist blinked. "Oh… s-sorry. I guess I just blanked out," she muttered, trying to disguise her voice.

"Hmm, I bet you where," he muttered as he opened his eyes and turned towards her.

Mist was looking at the floor and then she slowly looked up at him and if she had been anywhere else, she would probably of fainted.

There he was Edward Nashton. Her best friend, crush and pain in the backside.

He had changed quite a bit form when she last saw him. He looked older, granted the last time Mist saw him they were 18 and well it had been 15 years. She guessed she looked different to him, but when she looked in his amazingly, beautiful blue eyes she saw no recognition.

"You're new," he suddenly said.

Mist narrowed her eyes. "Actually, I'm quite old in your life. I'm hardly a 'new thing', " she hissed at him before turning her back and storming out of the penetentry.

"Oh, there you are Mist. This is Aaron Cash, head of security," explained Whistler as she gestured to a tall man with a hook as one of his hands.

Mist stared at it for a little while before looking up at him. "May I ask what happened?"

Cash chuckled a little. "Oh that? Killer Croc ate it, so yeah I have to have a hook instead," explained Cash.

Mist blinked. "Oh."

"Don't worry Mist, I won't be sending you into the deep end yet. I wish to see how you get on with some of the less violent patines first," laughed Whistler.

Mist nodded. "Okay Doctor Whistler. Who will I be interviewing?"

"Well, I was thinking about it and I decided to let you interview Harleen Quinzel, then Pamala Isley, Maybe Jonathan Crane after that and then maybe Edward Nigma," said Doctor Whistler as she turned on her heel.

"Oh joy," muttered Mist as she followed after her.

Edward Nashton, no. Edward Nigma formally Edward Nashton now the Riddler. Life hated her, she knew that much and it didn't take a genius to work out that fact.

Looking up at the sky she watched the rain fall towards her. It looked like pearls in the slight light, but Mist knew better, to think such a thing was stupid, but it didn't stop the thought going into her head.

"Mist," Mist looked in front of her to see Whistler with another older person, though this one was a man and he had barley any hair on his round head. He looked like a very stuck up person, his cloths and general stance told her that much, plus the look on his face.

"Mist this is Warden Quincy Sharp. He is in charge of running this asylum," explained Whistler.

"Warden," said Mist with a nod of her head.

The Warden stuck his bottom lip out at her huffed. "So, you're this new Doctor Terry?"

"Yes Warden, that's me," she replied. But she really did not like his tone.

The Warden nodded at her before turning to Gretchen. "Take her to her office. Give her her schedule and then get her into her first interview with Harley Quinn," he snapped at her before walking into the mansion.

Mist narrowed her eyes at the back of his semi bald head. She really didn't like this guy.

"This way Mist," said Doctor Whistler as she led her inside the mansion towards the set of stairs that led up to two door ways.

They went through the door way on the left and then they found a whole corridor full of doors.

Whistler walked over to one and gave Mist her key.

"This is your office. You can customise however you want and then you can go and get you patient," explained Whistler before she walked out.

Mist sighed and shrugged her coat off, placing it on the back of her chair. Then she placed her bag on the floor, the black leather contrasting with the white coat. She opened it and pulled out a picture of her daughter, a picture of her father and she was about to pull another picture out, but then she saw who it was a picture of and before she thought better of it, she threw it into the trash can at her side.

"Right time to get our favourite clown's girlfriend," she muttered to herself.

She walked back into the penetentry through the exit so she could see Edward again, just check incase she was wrong.

But she wasn't unfortunately.

"You snapped at me!" he hissed at her.

Mist was at boiling point. She narrowed her eyes at him and hissed. "Did I really? How very observant of you, do you want a prize?" she was mocking him and she was sure proud of it.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You dare mock me!" he growled.

Mist clenched her hand and her eyes turned to slits. "You dare forget me!" she growled back at him.

Edward blinked. That one statement had taken him off track. "What are you talking about?"

"Glad that I was so memorable for you Edward. Good by!" she snarled at him before leaving him alone in his cell.

She walked past Jester's cell and she glared at the child who grinned back at her and said. "I told you it'd be a surprise!"

"Yes, well, it wasn't a nice one," snapped Mist as both her emerald green eyes and Jester's jade green eyes narrowed to glare right at each other.

"The real surprises are always horrible," chuckled Jester.

"I'm sure you know all about nasty surprises don't you Jessica," hissed Mist.

Jester went wide eyed before those jade green orbs narrowed, the pupils in them contracted to pin pricks and she hissed.

"So tell me '_Sphinx_' what's it like to be forgotten? I bet it hurst. I bet you thought you had a lasting impression on him, like you do with all the other men you meet, but you forget, that Eddie doesn't care about anyone really, to him you where nothing more then a one night stand!" Jester growled.

"And you were nothing to your sister but a burden that she had to get rid off, so helped Black Mask find you. So tell me Jessica, what's it like not to be loved by the only family you have left?" snarled Mist.

She didn't wait for a reply, she just walked away leaving a highly annoyed Jester in her cell.

She walk over to Harley's and nodded to two guards who came over with the keys.

Mist took a deep breath to try and calm her growing anger, that was the one thing that put everybody off her, but it never stopped Edward. He had been determined to figure he out. Her rage never scared him and they got so close to happiness that she felt like she could almost reach out and touch it, but then he left. No answer, no letter, no reason. Well, there may have been a reason, but Mist didn't know what it was.

"Hello, Harleen. I'm Doctor Mist Terry. You're Doctor," said Mist in as pleasant voice she could manage at the time.

Harley pouted before saying. "Call me Harley! Everyone does."

Mist nodded. "Okay Harley. Let's have our first interview."

T.B.C:


	3. Chapter 3 Could it be?

Could it be?

Note: Well, it will be two more chapters this time because I won't have time to post them tomorrow or the next day, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this! :D

* * *

In life you often reach something that is called a crossroad. It's the place where you decide if you're going to go one way or the other. It happens with the rogues frequently. They suddenly eke up one day and ask themselves am I going to go one way or the other way? The other way being the one they chose because it's the bad way. The way that lets them become evil and twisted.

Mist was faced with this question all the time. Sometimes when life seemed to be really boaring she considered becoming a bad guy, but then she would remember he daughter and think better of it.

So to get a small dosage of excitement Mist would often go to her favourite place where she did her past time fun.

No one knew about it apart from her daughter. Mist knew that it wasn't a very professional thing to do, but it was fun and it meant she could protect herself, from idiots and from herself.

Mist sat in her office and looked over the table to see Harley, her patient and she wondered if there was a time in Harley's life where she met the crossroads and decided to go the insane way.

With a heavy sigh Mist began the interview.

"Taped patient interview number 1. Patient's name is Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn," Mist glanced up at the killer clown to see her smiling at her.

"I thought I told Ya' ta call me Harley?" she laughed, causing her pigtails to swing side to side.

Mist smiled. "Okay, sorry Harley. So… how's your stay at Arkham been?"

Harley sighed and placed her head in her hands. "Boaring! Nothing ta do, but sit around all day! I don't even get ta talk to Red! That's Ivy by the way."

Mist raised an eyebrow. "So you're friends with miss Isley then?"

"Yeah! Me and Red go way back, I helped her out once and we became friends!" cried Harley as she began to smile. "Something tells me you and me are going to become friends. I can see it in your eyes, you have something scary inside of Ya' and Ya' want ta hide it."

Mist swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes. Well, anyway Harley. Are you friends with any of the other inmates?"

"Oh yeah, I sure am! Jester, my Mista' J of course. Oh Jonny's okay too, Jervis is alright, but he keeps calling me 'Alice' then there's Midfirght or Luna as she likes to be called oh and Waylon's nice to and Bane is okay with me. Oh and I can't forget dear ol' Eddie!" laughed Harley as she ticked them off one by one.

Mist blinked. "You're friends with Mister Nash- Nigma?" she corrected herself and glanced up at Harley who raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Yep! That guy could make a good criminal one day, he's just got a slight problem that's all," said Harley.

_Something other then memory loss?_ thought Mist in her head, but she didn't speak it out aloud.

"Oh really what's that?" she asked.

Harley grinned and leaned forward in her seat, with a big grin on her face. "Riddles."

* * *

"What have I told you about you're damn riddles Nigma!" yelled Two Face as he punched Riddler in the face.

It had started out just a normal rec time, like they always do. But then Edward had opened his big mouth and a fight had started out.

Now here he was being beaten up by the double dealing idiot, Harvey Dent aka Two Face.

"You need to learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut!" screamed Harvey as the guards broke the fight up and grabbed Harvey, dragging him off Edward.

Edward slowly sat up and he put a hand to his mouth to wipe away any blood.

"What's going on?"

Edward looked over to see the new Doctor and Harley, with some guards standing in the doorway of the mansion.

"Gee, Eddie that looks painful," said Harley wincing a little at the sight of Edward's face.

The new doctor turned her head and stared at him with concern in her eyes and then it was gone in an instant.

She slowly walked over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Can't you ever keep yourself outta' trouble?" asked Harley as the guards dragged her off towards the penetentry.

"You need to have that seen to," muttered the Doctor.

Edward glanced at the young woman, she looked to be around his age, with shoulder length hair, bright emerald green eyes and very pale skin.

He let out a small laugh. "I'd rather be dead then let the idiots who work here see to my injures," he growled looking down at her with a death glare and she was returning with one of her own. "Besides. It's only a small cut, nothing major."

The Doctor raised a slender eyebrow at him and smirked. "Uh huh. My you seem to be a wimp. I know you're only doing that because you're scared."

"I am not scared!" growled Edward.

The Doctor laughed at him. It was the sort of laugh that, if not directed at him, would be called musical, but right now it was like a sledge hammer to his skull.

"You've got some nerve, laughing at me!" he snarled.

The Doctor grinned at him. "I'm not the first person to laugh at you and I won't be the last," she chuckled and then she walked off.

* * *

"So how did your first day go?" asked Tracy as Mist walked over to her car.

She looked over at Tracy and smiled. "Oh, it was fine. Nothing really happened."

"Apart form that fight in the yard. I heard about it," cried Tracy as she put her stuff in her own car. "I heard the Riddler got beaten up pretty bad. Ha! Serves that maniac right!"

Mist narrowed her eyes. "You shouldn't laugh at other peoples suffering, it makes you as bad as them."

"I think I have a right! After what that lunatic did!" cried Tracy.

Mist sighed and placed her bag in her car, before shutting the door and walking over to the drivers side.

"Maybe you're right," she muttered.

"Say, Mist! Me and the other girls are going out for a quick drink. Do you want to come?" asked Tracy.

Mist bit her lip. "Sorry. I can't."

"Oh why?" asked Tracy walking over.

Mist sighed and lifted up a sports bag. "I have to go to the gym."

"Oh. Well, maybe next time right?" asked Tracy.

Mist smiled and nodded. "Yes, maybe next time."

Tracy smiled and walked back to her car and Mist let out a sigh of relief.

She started her engine and drove out of the car park, before opening her sports bag and looking inside it to make sure she packed everything.

She smiled to herself and pulled the golden mask out of the bag.

Yes she had everything.

T.B.C:


	4. Chapter 4 Brain or Brawn?

Brain or Brawn?

Note: Told you. Two more chapters! Thanks to all those people who have reviewed, faved and who are following this story! Please leave a review at the end of this chapter! :D

* * *

In Gotham they have underground fight clubs. The places where people go to have a good time and watch people fight either to the last man standing or to the death. They where very popular in Gotham, loads of people ran them and loads of people watched them and loads of people took part in them. But everyone placed a bet on them.

It was just something you did. After hitting the clubs with all the beautiful women in them, you went to let off some steam and some of your wages at the fight clubs.

Mist sat in the changing rooms wrapping the bandages around her hands, to give them a little bit of protection.

With a heavy sigh she slipped her mask on and took a quick swig of water before leaving to the cage.

Her 'coach' was already there waiting for her.

"You sure you're up for this Sphinx?" he asked.

"Sure am Tony, never been more ready in my life," answered Mist as she walked up towards the cage.

"Okay, but you be careful girl," muttered Tony.

"I always am," laughed Mist.

"God help you then," muttered Tony with a slight shake of his head.

The crowd roared as Mist and the other fighter stepped in to the cage. They where waiting for this and now they had it.

"Give it up for the egyptian beauty, the death bringer from the nile, the one and only SPHINX!" cried the host.

"And in the other corner… the man with no mercy! The one man who is said to have crushed another man's skull in his bare hands, the one and only CRUSHER!"

Mist observed the man and swallowed. "He's a bit big Tony," she cried over to him.

"If you want to pull out you can!" Tony called back to her.

Mist turned to him and grinned. "Not on your life!" then she turned back at the sound of the bell and got punched in the face causing her to fall to the floor.

"On second thoughts," she muttered to Tony who stared at her with concern.

"Look out!" he screamed as a huge foot came straight down towards her head.

Mist dodged and kicked his knee, then she punched him in the stomach and then she hit him in the throat.

The 'Crusher' coughed a little and grabbed her fist pulling her towards him and punching her in the face.

The crowd roared with excitement as he punched her again.

Mist was having none of it and kicked him in the stomach continuously before kneeing him in the one place a man should never be hit.

She almost laughed when she heard the whole crowd cry out 'ooohh!'

She kicked him in the face and punched him in the jaw, but then he got up, picked her up and threw her across the cage till she hit the other side.

The crusher held his arms out and shouted out towards the crowd, claiming him to be the winner.

He stopped this act however, when Mist jumped onto his back and punched her two fists against his ears.

The 'Crusher' screamed out in agony, and then she wrapped her legs around his neck and using as much force as possible, she swung all her body weight till she managed to swing the 'Crusher' to the floor and then she forward rolled so she could be standing.

As the 'Crusher' tried to get up Mist jumped into the air and landed on his stomach, punching him in the face continuously, never ending, until he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the cage walls. Then he stared to punch her in the the ribs again and again.

Mist instinctively placed her arms in the way, wincing at the jolts of pain, before she brought her knee up into his gut and then she punched him in the face, before clasping her hands around his head and pushed his head toward her up coming knee.

He stumbled back a little and backhanded her.

Mist crashed against the cage wall again and spotted Tony staring at her with utter fear.

He was shouting her name and Mist could hear the 'Crusher' walking towards her.

She took a deep breath and got ready to dodge him as he came running towards her.

She dodged him, kneed him in the face, punched him the face, first a right hook, then a left hook and finally, when he looked about dead on his feet she did a spin kick in the air and kicked him in the jaw, smirking a little when she heard a sickening crack, before she drop kicked him in the stomach and he want crashing through his cage door to the floor in a heap of blood, sweat and a whole lot of tears.

Mist wiped the blood away from her face and walked out of the cage and over to Tony.

The room had fallen silent after she had defeated the 'Crusher'.

She walked over to the person who held her winnings, snatched them off the man and walked over to Tony who just stood in the doorway shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"I really can't believe you just beat the Crusher," he muttered as he began to half the winnings, while Mist got changed into her other clothes.

"Thank you for your confidence in me," she muttered as she lifted her arm up with a slight wince and a tiny gasp of pain.

Tony sighed and placed his half in his pocket, before taking out a packet of cigarets and lighting one of them.

"I have plenty of confidence in you Sphinx. I just never imagined you to be that good."

"Yeah, I was hoping the other guy thought that too," muttered Mist as she pulled her top over her head and picked up her money.

"Why do you do it?" asked Tony.

Mist glanced at him. "Why do I do what?"

"This," said Tony gesturing around him. "I mean, I can tell you're a smart woman, so why bother yourself with all of this, because it will get you killed one day."

Mist shrugged. "It's exciting and… it puts a little bit extra cash in my pocket. Any way, I really must be going. Good by Tony," called Mist with a wave of her hand as she walked out of the door.

* * *

The silence of Arkham's penetentry was broken as a small whisper echoed towards Edward as he tried to get to sleep.

"Hey, Eddie. How's the face?" asked Jester as peered through the darkness towards Edward who sat on the opposite side of the room.

Edward looked over to her. "It's fine little J," he muttered.

"Okay, so how's your ego?" chuckled Jester.

"Just fine. How's yours?" asked Edward with a slight grin.

Jester frowned. "What are talking about?" she asked with a very confused expression on her face.

"The new Doctor. The one you had a little… argument with," whispered Edward.

Jester frowned. "Oh. Her. It doesn't matter, but I heard she got under your skin pretty good," she giggled.

Edward sighed. "Indeed. This new Doctor seems to be very good at making enemies doesn't she? I wonder how someone so amazingly beautiful can be so full of rage. Almost reminds me of someone I once knew."

Jester raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call her beautiful?"

"Yes, I believe I did. I just wonder if she is as smart as she is stunning. I seriously doubt it, but you never know," chuckled Edward.

The two rogues heard a small creek of a door and the click clack of heels as Doctor Young came down the corridor flanked by the Warden and Professor Hugo Strange. Following behind them were two of Arkham's most unpleasant guards, who seemed to be dragging something. No, not something. Someone.

Doctor Young seemed to be stressed, but the Warden and Strange looked to be angry.

"You are testing my patience Doctor Young," hissed Strange as they continued down the corridor. "Too many patients keep dying. The Titan formula must be ready and soon. We don't want to keep Mister White waiting."

"Yes, I know, I know, I know. It just isn't bonding to the DNA. Instead of that it's killing them. I can fix it, but I think I need to run some tests on Bane before I can continue with the Titan," Young snapped back.

"How will you be able to run the tests on Bane if he is in Black Gate?" asked the Warden.

Doctor Young sighed. "I'll call Mister White up and tell him," she huffed as she stalked out of the room, the Warden following after her.

"Professor Strange. What should we do with the body?" asked one of the guards.

Strange turned to them and sighed. "Throw the body of dead man's point. He was known to try and commit suicide any way, so no one will ask questions," with that Strange left and the two guards dragged the unfortunate inmate away.

Jester and Edward sat in silence and looked at each other.

"I don't like the sound of that," muttered Jester.

"I do not believe we should like the sound of that," muttered Edward as he ran a hand through his hair.

Jester sighed and lay her head down on the pillow. "Any way, it's too late in the evening to worry about such things. Night Eddie!"

"Good night little J," Edward called over to her before he lay his down on his own pillow and sighed.

"Riddle me this," Edward whispered to an un hearing audience.

"Eddie?"

"Yes little J?"

Jester sighed. "How do we find out what's really going on here?"

Edward smiled and looked over at her, through the darkness. "To solve your dilemma you must _cut_ to the _point!_"

Jester grinned. "Ahh, of course. Thanks Eddie and night again."

"Good night little J," Edward whispered.

A small grin spread it's way onto his lips. His thoughts had suddenly gone to the new Doctor and he had heard that she would be interviewing him soon. Oh he was going to have fun destroying her. How dare she mock him! Oh Edward was going to make her pay. Unless of course she proved to be a smart person.

"So, little Doctor… are you brains or brawn?" he whispered with a cruel smirk. "I shall wait and see."

T.B.C:


	5. Chapter 5 Understand you!

Understand you!

Note: Turns out I did have time to post another two chapters, so here they are! :D Hope you guys enjoy them! :D Please leave a review or follow or fave! :D

* * *

Friends. Yes they are good and nice to have around. They understand you and know when you're happy and what makes you happy. The also get concerned about you and they try to help, even if you really don't want them to.

"My god! Mist what happened to your face!" cried Tracy as Mist walked in.

Unfortunately for Mist, Tracy was one of those friends who didn't take no for an answer.

"Nothing, Tracy. I just slipped and fell on my face. Silly me really," laughed Mist as she tried to walk past the fussing receptionist.

"But that looks really sore. Are you sure you should be coming into work today?" asked Tracy.

Mist laughed a little. "Seriously Tracy, I'm fine."

Tracy nodded and sat back down at her desk as Mist left to go to the mansion.

When she walked inside she bumped into a young red headed Doctor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," exclaimed the young red head.

Mist smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It's fine really. Oh, my name is Mist by the way. Mist Terry," said Mist as she held out her hand.

"Sarah Cassidy," said the red head as she shook Mist's hand.

Mist nodded. "The young Doctor who was going to show me around but couldn't because she was in an interview."

"Yes, that's me. So what do you think of Arkham so far?" asked Sarah with a small smile.

"It's alright," answered Mist.

Sarah nodded and then she frowned a little. "May I just ask you a question. What happened?"

"What? Oh! It's nothing. I just fell, but I'm fine now," said Mist with a slight laugh.

Sarah nodded, but she didn't look convinced.

Just then they heard a shout and a scream.

The two women looked up to see a bald man with tally marks all over his body come round the corner holding a bloody piece of glass.

"I will have your mark Doctor Cassidy!" he shouted as he ran toward them.

Mist stepped in front of Sarah and glared at the charging man. "Back off!" she shouted.

"Mist! What are you doing?! We need to run!" cried Sarah as she tried to tug Mist on her arm.

"No Sarah. I am not giving this maniac the satisfaction he wants. If he wants to kill me, he'll have to beat me first," growled Mist.

Zsasz charged at them, the glass held high, but Mist was ready, just like she was in the cage fight.

She grabbed his hand with the piece of glass in it, pulled it towards her and kneed him in the stomach, before slamming her elbow into the back of his skull and then she kicked his legs from underneath him, grabbed his throat and slammed him against the floor while putting pressure onto his hand with the glass in it, until he let go of it.

"I believe," hissed Mist as she tightened her grip on his throat, "I said back off."

Cash came running over and hoisted Zsasz to his feet, before handcuffing him and handing him over to the other guards, who shoved him out of the mansion.

"Oh my god! Mist are you okay?" cried Sarah as she ran up to her.

Mist smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. He didn't get me," but by god did her ribs ache. It was all because of the fight last night and they screamed with pain.

"My own men couldn't of done better then that," muttered Cash as he placed his hand on Mist's shoulder. "You seem to be full of surprises Doctor Terry."

Mist chuckled lightly and she gave a nervous smile. "Yeah… Ha! Aren't we all?"

Mist walked past the two of them and hurried over to her office.

That was a stupid idea. Beating Zsasz in combat was going to put a lot of suspicion on her and she was in no mood for that. If they digged into her personal life they might find out about her and Edward when they where kids and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

She quickly opened the door to her office, slammed it shut and tore her coat off, before she slammed her bag down and slumped in her chair.

"Life must hate me," she muttered as she lay her head down on the table.

"You really are full of surprises dear Doctor,"

Mist's head snapped up. Voices where not meant to come out of dark places in your office, not where she came from. The again, considering her mother…

"Who are you?" she growled.

There was a light chuckled from the dark part of the room. "Now look who's forgetting things," the voice taunted.

Now Mist knew who this was. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the darkness. "Edward Nigma. What do you want?"

Edward chuckled and walked into the light, before throwing something in the air and catching it. "Oh, I want many things, little Doctor. One of them is to find out who you are and why you, if you don't mind me saying, look like you've been in a fight."

Mist glared at him even more. "I tripped and fell. Nothing more, nothing less and as for who I am, well, you're a smart man or so I have heard, I'm sure you can work it out," she hissed.

Edward smirked a little and threw the thing in his hand up into the air again, before catching it once more.

"What is that?" asked Mist coming round her desk towards him.

"Oh, nothing. Just Two Face's coin. You do know he can't make a single dessicion without it right? He will be in absolute chaos because it's not with him," laughed Edward as he threw it into the air, but this time Mist caught it.

"Do you know what that could do to him!" she shouted. "He needs it! You can't take it away from him!"

"All the more reason why I should. Consider it 'therapy' for him Doctor. Maybe a good time away from his coin might do him some good," laughed Edward as he walked over to her desk.

"Or you did it because of that little fight you had with him yesterday. What could you possibly get from causing pain on another person like that?" cried Mist as she walked over to him.

Edward turned to her and grinned. "Simple, really. I get revenge! No one crosses me and gets to carry on their little life unscaved. I make it my buissnes to get back at people who have caused me pain and frustration, it reminds them who exactly they are dealing with," he chuckled.

"You think you're so smart don't you!" growled Mist.

"Think? I know little Doctor. I am the smartest person in this Asylum, maybe in the whole world, but still I do not know who you are," hissed Edward as he turned his back on her and began to think about what he could do to make her open up to him. A small smirk crossed his lips and he turned to her and asked. "Do tell me, little Doctor. Did you win?"

Mist blinked. "What?" she asked confused.

Edward chuckled lightly. "The fight. Did you win?"

Mist went wide eyed. "How do you-?"

"How do I know you where in a fight? Easy. No one gets injures like that from falling over. But I must say, I do like that new scarf you're wearing," Mist went pale and she looked down at her green scarf and then back at Edward, who was grinning wildly. "Do you mind if I have a closer look?" he asked stepping towards her.

Mist narrowed her eyes at him, hoping to look intimidating. "Yes I do mind!"

"Well, I don't," laughed Edward as he tore the scarf away to show a bruise that looked like four fat fingers and one thumb. "Hmm. I like the scarf, but I'm not to sure about the necklace though," he laughed a little as Mist snatched the scarf off him and tied it around her neck again.

"Do not tell anyone about that!" snarled Mist.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "And why would I not tell anybody about that?"

"Because if you do I'll have you put in solitary confinement!" growled Mist as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Edward smirked. "So? The damage will already have been done. People would start asking questions."

"And I would say I got robbed and the person grabbed me by my neck," snapped Mist.

Edward laughed at this and leaned down at her and said in a harsh whisper. "And say that he then beat you to a pulp?" he laughed as he pocked her injured ribs.

Mist hissed in pain and grabbed his hand twisting it the other way.

Edward, veteran of many Bat fights, only winced a little out of discomfort.

"Don't touch my ribs! Don't touch me!" hissed Mist as she glared at him pushing him away from her.

Edward rubbed his hand a little and laughed. "You really are full of surprises little Doctor. I wonder what else we are in store for? You seem to dish out surprises like a magician does tricks. A little puzzle, that's what you are. A complicated conundrum," he muttered to himself.

Mist folded her arms and hissed. "I prefer to think of myself as a _mystery_."

Edward's smile disappeared at that sentence and his head snapped up to stare at Mist with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

Mist raised an eyebrow at him. "I said I prefer to think of myself as a mystery, one you're never going to solve."

"Ahh, an enigma then," muttered Edward as he walked towards the door.

"No. Not an enigma," that's my daughter, Mist thought in her head, "I am only a mystery."

Edward glanced side ways at her as she sat at her desk. "No go back to your cell, Edward. Before I call the guards here. Oh and do be careful in the next rec time, because I'm going to tell Harvey Dent who stole his coin and I don't think he will be very happy with you," said Mist with a slight smile on her lips.

Edward narrowed his blue eyes at her as she played with the coin in her hands.

"Riddle me this," he growled as he continued to glare at her. Mist stopped playing with the coin and looked over at him. "The maker doesn't want it. The byer doesn't need it and the person who needs it doesn't know they have it. What is it?"

Mist placed the coin on her desk and thought for a moment. "Easy. A coffin," she answered with a slight smirk.

"Yes," answered Edward as he slammed his hands down on her desk. "Keep that in mind because you'll need one if you keep making me angry."

Mist stared at him a little shocked, but no too much. She guess she should of seen this coming.

Edward pushed himself of her desk and left her in her room.

T.B.C:


	6. Chapter 6 What are you up to?

What are you up to?

Note: Ta-daa! Here it is the second chapter of today! :D Hope you enjoy and please review! :D

* * *

Secrets. It's amazing how many people have them and it's also amazing how many people never keep them. You tell somebody a secret, you tell them not to tell anybody about it and the next day everybody would know. Unless of course the secret contained them in it as well.

As Mist walked down the corridor towards the exit she noticed Doctor Young talking to someone on the phone. She seemed to be stressed, almost scared.

Mist didn't take any more notice then needed. Instead she walked towards the exit.

Tracy raised an eyebrow. "You're leaving early."

"Poison Ivy is unavailable at the moment apparently. So I can leave early. I've helped with some of Sarah's paper work and I've cleaned my office a little bit. Now I can go home," explained Mist.

"Well, before you go, this was left on my desk for you. I don't know who it's from," said Tracy as she handed Mist a green envelope.

Mist raised and eyebrow at it and slowly opened it, before taking the letter out to read it.

"I wonder who it's from. Maybe you have a secret admirer or something like that. Oh by the way we're having a girls night on thursday do you think you could make it?" asked Tracy as she typed on her computer.

Mist just stared at the letter before turning to Tracy. "Who gave you this?" she didn't really need to ask, she already knew who had sent it.

Tracy blinked. "I came back from lunch brake and it was just there."

Mist nodded before she ran back into the asylum.

"Mist?! What's wrong?!"

But Mist didn't answer, she just kept on running.

* * *

"Edward! What are you talking about? What secret?" cried Mist as she ran up to his cell.

Edward smiled and looked up at her from his cot. "Ah, you figured it out. Not that I'm surprised, you are a smart woman after all."

Mist blinked and ran a hand through her hair. "Edward! You're not making sense! How did you even get this on Tracy's desk?"

"I put it there," said Edward in a way that basically said 'obviously'.

Mist sighed again and began to pace back and forth. "What secret are you talking about and why would you tell me? I mean… oh god you really are an enigma. One minute you're threatening me and the next you're saying I'm smart! What am I to you? Friend or foe?!"

Edward sat up in his cot and grinned at her. "My dear little Doctor, you're a mystery to me or, if you want me to give you your proper name _Sphinx_," Mist went wide eyed and stared at him. "You're a _Mist Terry_."

Mist sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "So you figured it out then."

"Yes. After a little chat I had with Jester last night, then my suspicions were first sparked, but it was after you called yourself a mystery, then it all fit into place. I knew exactly who you where!" cried Edward as he walked over to the bars.

Mist ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, well now we have that sorted out, look just don't tell anybody about it please!" Edward nodded his head and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't tell a sole about us," he stated.

"Right, okay. But what are you talking about? What secret?" asked Mist as she began to pace again. "Is something going on in the asylum?"

"Indeed there is. It's something not good either," said Edward as he leaned against the bars.

"Since when did you care about good and evil?" asked Mist with a raised eyebrow.

"Since this little secret could get a lot of inmates killed. Including me," answered Edward with a small smile.

Mist sighed and sat on the floor, folding her hands in her lap as she looked at Edward who was smiling down at her. "Who's involved?" she finally asked.

"Well, the main one is responsible for the _strange_ goings on in this asylum and the one who is keeping it secret is not quite as_ sharp_ as his name suggests," said Edward with a wave of his hand.

Mist sighed and glared at him. "Speak english! Not in riddles!"

"Fine, but you do know who I'm talking about correct?" sighed Edward.

"Hugo Strange and Quincy Sharp. Is anyone else involved and do not say it in a riddle," snapped Mist.

Edward laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Yes. Doctor Young is involved in it too."

"What are they doing?" asked Mist.

"That I cannot tell you. All I know is they are experimenting with something called Titan and it's for a Mister White, but I have a very good idea that this Mister White isn't who he says he is," explained Edward as he sat on the floor opposite Mist, a firm smirk plastered on his face.

Mist sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know you well enough to know you have a very good idea what they might be up to," she muttered.

Edward grinned. This is what he always liked about Mist. She worked at the same speed as he did and understood what he meant. They worked like clock work together, it was beautiful and Edward loved it.

"Indeed I do, Mist. I do not know what Titan is, but they need Bane, so I would imagine-"

"That it is some sort of venom based product," finished Mist with a concerned look.

Edward grinned. "Indeed! Very good Mist, you have managed to keep your stunning intellect intact!"

"Dare I ask, what are they experimenting on?" asked Mist as she pulled her legs to her chest and hid most of her face behind them.

"On the patients. The ones Strange has already experimented on. Me and Jester saw them dragging one of the poor soles away," answered Edward.

"Where's the body? If I could get a look at one of the failed subjects then maybe-"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. They got rid of the body yesterday by throwing it off deadman's point. He's probably too battered to get any evidence and his body is most likely lost at sea," explained Edward.

Mist sighed. "They really know how to cover their tracks don't they?" she muttered.

"Everyone leaves a trail though Mist. They would have to have something about their research. Files or a memory stick somewhere," muttered Edward.

Mist sighed. "If it's computers, I can't help you. I'm not good with them… but I know somebody who is," she muttered to herself.

"Yes. Me. I'm good with computers," bosted Edward with a big grin.

Mist rolled her eyes. "No not you. If anybody catches you-"

"Which they won't."

"But if they did then they'd know you're up to something, but if it was someone who's innocence would't be questioned then we could do it," explained Mist.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "And who is this person?"

"She's an enigma. I'll get her in tomorrow, when I come into work," explained Mist as she got to her feet and dusted herself down.

Edward nodded. "Why are you leaving so early?"

"Because I'm not aloud to see Poison Ivy. Apparently she was unavailable for an interview," muttered Mist.

Edward tapped his chin and frowned. "That's very odd. Don't you find it odd?"

"Yes. But I take the objective off, I ask no questions and they won't tell me any lies," explained Mist with a small shrug.

Edward nodded his head. "Indeed. I'll ask around the others, incase they have heard anything."

"I could do that," offered Mist with a small smile.

Edward shook his head. "I'm a rogue and no offensive Mist you're not. There are certain things that rogues tell each other that they would never tell a doctor."

"I could at least try. I'm interviewing Crane tomorrow so I could ask him," suggested Mist.

Edward sighed. "You can try. If I where you, I'd talk to Croc."

"Why?" asked Mist as her mind suddenly flashed back to Aaron's hook.

Edward sighed. "He lives in the sewers. Believe it or not he finds out a lot of things. It's because he listens to the pipes and he can find out when the next guards will come down to move him so he can try and escape. He would of heard something," he explained.

Mist nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll try and talk to him, But no promises," she said as she began to walk away.

"If you do go down there, I would take Jester with you. Jester gets on with Croc and Croc likes Jester so you might need somebody Croc knows before you go asking him questions. Oh and don't stare at his appearance, he gets very angry if you stare," explained Edward with a slight sigh.

"You say that like you speak from experience. Am I correct?" asked Mist.

Edward didn't answer, but that was all the conformation she needed.

"I see," said Mist with a slight smile. "Well, good by Edward and try to keep yourself out of trouble while I'm gone," and then Mist left the asylum and drove back home.

T.B.C:


	7. Chapter 7 Surprises You'r full of them

You really are full of surprises.

Note: Ta-daa! Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Risk. Some see risk as a fun thing and others see it as an unesary evil. Adrenalin junkies love risk. They love taking risks and they love the risks the acts they do give. Some people take risks to find stuff out or get one place in front of something. It's something in human nature that everyone does. Granted some risks were bigger then others, but that was all part of the fun of it.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Someone is experimenting on the patients at Arkham and nobody is doing anything?"

Mist sighed and turned to her daughter. "Yes Enigma that's what's going on. Now do you think you can hack into Strange's computer?"

Enigma grinned at her mother and shrugged. "Of course I can. I mean it's easy you just have to-"

"Please don't go speaking computer to me. You know I don't understand it," muttered Mist.

Enigma laughed. "I sure do. That's why I do all the technical stuff at our house," she said grinning.

Mist glanced at her daughter. She looked a lot like Mist. Black hair, pale skin, but her eyes where a stunning blue. Granted Enigma's hair was more a very dark brown then pure black like her mother's but she had Mist's face. But her eyes. They where a constant reminder of who her father was.

Mist sighed and parked the car. "Okay we're here."

Enigma jumped out and looked up at the asylum. "Err, place could use some colour," she muttered.

"Mist. Is this the daughter you told me about the one you asked if could come to work?" asked the Warden as he walked up them.

Enigma swung her back pack over her shoulder and glared a little at the man in front of her. She didn't like the way he spoke to her mother.

"Yes Warden," answered Mist rather bluntly.

The Warden nodded and walked into the asylum.

"That guy needs to smile. He sounds like a complete idiot," growled Enigma.

Mist glanced down at her daughter. The problem was she had her father's intelligence, but her mother's temper. Not really a good thing. She also had her father's ego that would never go down but only got bigger.

Mist and Enigma walked inside the building and up to Tracy's desk.

"Hello Tracy. Is there a note for me today?" asked Mist in a pleasant voice.

Tracy smiled and nodded. "Err, there is actually. It's another green one," said Tracy as she handed her the letter. "By the way. Are you oaky to come to the girls night this tomorrow?" asked Tracy.

"Yes should be able to," answered Mist as she opened the letter.

"What's it say mom?" asked Enigma as she stood on her tip toes to try and read it.

Tracy turned to Enigma and smiled. "Oh, sorry there sweet heart. I didn't see you. What's your name?"

Enigma turned to Tracy and forced a smile to her face. "Enigma Terry. I'm guessing you're Tracy."

"Yes I am. Enigma? An unusual name," muttered Tracy as she glanced at Mist.

Mist folded the letter and slipped it in her pocket. "Yes, well I would hardly call 'Mist' a normal name."

Tracy laughed little. "Okay, fair enough."

"Well, we have to get going, good by Tracy," called Mist as her and Enigma walked off.

"What did the letter say?" asked Enigma as they walked towards the penetentry.

"It said that studies have shown that if you're not on your best behaviour, you'll come out crazy. How _strange_." answered Mist as they entered the penetentry.

Enigma looked around the cells to see all of the inmates staring at her.

"Why are they staring at me?" she whispered.

"Because you're new. The inmates here get very curious," answered Mist.

They continued walking but Enigma slowed down when she heard someone signing a very strange song.

Cautiously she walked up to the cell it was coming from.

"_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk! You left me hanging and how the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind!_"

Enigma looked inside the cell but couldn't see anybody.

"_And! They're coming to take me away haha! They're coming to take me away haha hehe hoho to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men, in their clean white coats,_" suddenly the person who was singing jumped in front of Enigma, but behind their bars grinning._ "They're coming to take me away haha!"_

Enigma stared at the strange black and white clown girl with a grin that would rival the Joker's.

The black and white girl tilted her head to the side and giggled. "A little lost aren't we?"

Enigma just stared at her in shock, until her mother grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Who was that Mum?" she asked as she took a quick glance at the clown girl.

"Jessica Turner, aka Jester," answered her mother as she stopped at the end cell.

"Edward what's wrong?" asked Mist.

Edward looked up at her and sighed. "They took another one. A new one this time. Mist, he had only just entered Arkham, I don't even think he was insane, he just decided to plead insane so he didn't have to do time. Now he's going to be part of Strange's experiments."

"Okay. This is getting more serious," muttered Mist as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Who's your little friend?" asked Edward as he walked to the bars.

"This is Enigma. My daughter," explained Mist as she began to think about the situation.

Edward went wide eyed. "D-daughter?!" he spluttered.

"Yes and I'll explain something to you later on. She's the one that's going to hack into Strange's computer," Mist explained.

"Oh," was all Edward said.

Enigma looked over at him and waved sheepishly.

Edward glanced at her and waved back.

"Um, mum. Where is Strange's office?" asked Enigma.

"I know where is it. I could take her," offered Edward.

Mist turned to him and her face was priceless. "Are you nuts?!"

Edward shrugged. "The law seems to think I am."

Enigma giggled slightly and Mist smiled. "No, I'm serious. What if you get caught?"

"Oh, I'll figure something out," said Edward with a wave of his hand as he quickly un did the lock on his door.

Enigma went wide eyed. She was shocked that he could unlock his cell so quickly and with so little effort.

"Okay then. Let's get going," muttered Mist as she turned and they began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey Eddie," Edward turned to see Jester leaning out of her cell grinning. "Give your little sis' a hand, would you."

Edward chuckled and quickly unlocked her door and the two rogues caught up with Mist and Enigma.

"What are you doing braking her out?" asked Mist with annoyed look on her face.

"Because then Jester and Enigma can look in Strange's office and we can look in Doctor Young's. Simple," cried Edward as he took Mist's hand "Come on, it's in the mansion and I know a secret way in!"

Jester and Enigma just watched with with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I have the slightest feeling he likes my mum," muttered Enigma.

Jester giggled a little. "Maybe he does, little R. Now come on, we need to get to Strange's office too. It's in the mansion as well and I know a better way in then Edward does."

"Like the front door," muttered Enigma as she followed after Jester.

Jester laughed. "No smarty pants. It happens to be above the door."

The two girls ran over to the mansion and Jester easily climbed onto the little ledge where there was an air vent and she began to pull it off.

Unfortunately the air vent was not going to come of easily so there was a lot of noise coming form it as Jester began to pull it off.

Enigma winced a little at the noise and she quickly looked around and then glared up at Jester.

"Can't you be a little quieter?" she hissed.

Jester chuckled. "If you wanted quiet, you should of gotten Whisper."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. It's off any way. How much do you weigh?" asked Jester as she looked over the edge at Enigma.

Enigma was staring up at Jester like she'd grown a second head. "What?"

"How much do you weigh?" repeated Jester.

Enigma glared and folded her arms. "Professional secret," she growled.

Jester rolled her eyes. "I'm serious little 'R'."

Enigma raised an eyebrow a smirk on her face which said 'Serious? You?'

Jester narrowed her eyes and hissed. "Get you're stupid ego out of the way and tell me how much you weigh!"

"I'm not very heavy!" snapped Enigma.

"Good. It means I can help you up," cried Jester as she held her hand out to Enigma. But she didn't take it, instead she climbed up herself.

The two girls looked at each other before Jester did a sweeping gesture with her arms and said. "After you."

Enigma glared at her and crawled through the vent, with Jester following.

* * *

"And here is the library," muttered Edward as he lifted the trap door cover.

"Why would you have a trap door in a library?" asked Mist as she lifted her head up to look around.

Edward shrugged. "Why not?"

Mist rolled her eyes and climbed out of the passage way. "How did you even know it was there?" she asked as she helped him up.

Edward grinned. "You learn certain things about Arkham if you wish to escape. I spent an entire week sitting in here, studying the old blue prints of this place."

Mist sighed. "Yes because what else would you be doing in your spare time?" she muttered.

"Exactly! I know hundreds of ways out of this place," cried Edward.

Mist raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Okay, Doctor young's office is that way," said Edward pointing towards the door. "We better hurry. She'll be there soon and you will need to go to your session won't you?"

Mist sighed. "Yes I probably will. Edward. Why did you take me? Surely Jester would've been better at sneaking around with you? I mean, isn't that what you're good at?"

"Well, yes. But I wanted to spend some time with an old friend. Well, you where slightly more then that, but we always used to get ourselves into trouble, didn't we?" laughed Edward as he opened the door.

Mist sighed. "You know maybe my mother was right about you," she muttered as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh? What did she say?" asked Edward as the sneaked into an air vent that led them to the main hall where the second entrance to Doctor Young's office was.

"She said you were a bad influence on me," said Mist with a slight sigh. "I'm starting to agree with her."

They walked over to Doctor Young's door and Edward began to unlock it. "So what. You're doing the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"That doesn't make it sound any better," muttered Mist.

Edward sighed and opened the door. "Ladies first," he laughed bowing with a sweeping gesture towards the door.

Mist rolled her eyes and walked, Edward following her and closing the door.

* * *

"Oh, yes I can see. This is definitely the easiest way in," grumbled Enigma as she looked down from the drop towards the floor, where guards were walking around holding guns.

Jester grinned. "Think of it as a puzzle little 'R'. Maybe that way you can solve it and work out a way to get across, to the air vent over there," she said as she pointed across the hall towards the over ledge with the other vent.

Enigma sighed. "Why do you keep calling me 'Little R'?" she asked as she began to open her bag to see if she could use any of the tools in it.

Jester shrugged. "Why not?"

"My name doesn't even begin with an 'r it begins with and 'e. So why-"

"Just figure out a way across would Ya'! We haven't got all day," moaned Jester as she sat on the ledge swinging her legs.

* * *

Mist stood in the Young's office, staring at one of the most odd pieces of decoration she had ever seen.

"Amazing isn't it? I will have to brake Jester in here one time, she'd have a lot of fun looking at it and making jokes about it," commented Edward as he shuffled through some papers.

Mist glanced at him before looking back at Roman Sionis's mask, that for some odd reason was sitting on a board, on the wall in Doctor Young's office.

"Why does she even have it?" asked Mist as she began to look through the files.

"Who knows. I think it's probably safer not to ask," said Edward as he tapped away at the keys of Young's computer.

Mist looked around and sighed. "I don't see any file anywhere."

"It's not on the computer either so where..?"

Mist snapped her fingers and Edward glanced up at her with a grin.

"You have an idea don't you?" he said grinning at her.

Mist nodded her head. "If you where keeping top secret experiment records, you would put them somewhere safe like-"

"A safe," said Edward jumping to his feet. "Mist you are a genius!"

Mist blushed a little. "I wouldn't go that far Edward, I'm not as smart as you."

Edward pushed past Mist and began to crack the safe on the other side of the wall, which wasn't hidden surprisingly.

"So… who's Enigma's father?" asked Edward as he twisted the dile on the safe.

Mist sighed and pushed a bit of hair out of her face. "How did I know you would ask that?" she muttered.

"I think I deserve to know," growled Edward.

Mist glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Honestly, the mood swings of this man it was unreal. One minuet he was as happy as punch and the next he was like a raging dragon that just got all it's gold stolen off him.

"I don't know if you would be ready to know," she muttered.

Edward unlocked the safe grabbed the files and turned to Mist with a sour expression on his face. "Try me," he hissed.

Mist was about to speak when they heard somebody coming towards the office.

They turned towards the the door and heard Doctor Young's shoes.

"Oh god what are we going to do?" whispered Mist.

Edward looked around and spotted the air vent in the corner. "Up there," he said pointing.

Mist nodded and climbed up inside it, with Edward not far behind.

They both sat in the air vent trying to calm their nerves and when Mist was about there she suddenly remembered.

"Edward we didn't close the safe!" she said in a harsh whisper.

Edward went wide eyed, but it was too late to do anything, because Doctor Young just walked inside.

* * *

Jester stared at the girl in amazement. "Why do you carry a zip line with you?"

Enigma sighed and climbed down the metal railing to the floor so they could get to Strange's office.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

Jester grinned and climbed down the ladder at the side, with a very shocked Enigma watching her.

"You could of used the ladder Ya' know little 'R?" laughed Jester as she walked past Enigma.

They were in the records room, the place where Strange's office was.

"Strange's office is just up here," explained Jester as they walked up the entrance.

Jester was about to walk down the small hall way, when Enigma grabbed her and dragged her back.

"What's wrong?" asked Jester.

Enigma sighed and pointed at the floor. "That is electrified, you idiot! You step on that what do you think is going to happen to that small little brain of yours?"

Jester bit her lip and grinned. "It'd give me electro shock therapy," she laughed.

Enigma rolled her eyes and began to hack the control panel on the side.

"So why do you like electronics?" asked Jester.

Enigma sighed and muttered. "Why must you always talk?"

* * *

Mist and Edward sat in the air vent heavy breathing and then they heard it. Doctor Young cried out in shock and fear, before she rushed out of her office, probably to tell the Warden the files had been stolen.

Mist sighed. "Great. We're busted."

Edward wagged his finger at her. "Not really. She's left the room. Come on, there's another way out of here that can lead us to the girls."

They climbed out of the vent, walked out of Young's office and over to a door Mist hadn't even seen before.

They walked inside and it was an old passage, long forgotten, with two cells and one of them, Mist presumed was Amadeaos's cell.

Edward chuckled a little as he looked inside it. "Was Amaodaous mad or was he just dizzy?" he muttered as he studied the circles of writing.

"Edward!" snapped Mist.

"Sorry, it just came to me," muttered Edward with a shrug. "And you need to answer my question. Who is Enigma's father?"

Mist went pale. Should she tell him the truth? Could Edward cope with the truth?

"I'm waiting!" he growled as he took a step closer to Mist.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "You."

* * *

Enigma and Jester walked out of Strange's office, with Enigma holding a file in her hand.

"Well, mission accomplished!" shouted Jester as she jumped into the air.

"There you two are," cried Mist as she came running over to them, but Edward was walking over to them with a very shocked expression on his face. Jester thought it was probably best to ask him about it later.

"We got the files," said Enigma waving it in the air.

Mist nodded and handed her the other ones. "Put these in your bag. You two need to get back to your cells and I want you to go to Tracy's desk, got it?"

"Yes mum," muttered Enigma as she walked away.

"Come on Eddie. Let's go home!" cried Jester as she grabbed Edward's arm and ran, tugging Edward along with her.

Mist sighed. Now Edward knew the truth. How the heck was their session going to go now? Speaking of sessions, she was meant to be having one now with a certain Jonathan Crane.

Mist sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh joy," she muttered.

T.B.C:


	8. Chapter 8 Coming to terms

Coming to terms.

Note: Chapters a bit late... but I think it will do. :D

* * *

Surprise! That one word can mean many things in Gotham. They could be good or bad or in different. But the word surprise was always a bad word in Edward Nigma's book. It was because it usually came accompanied with a bullet or a knife or a baseball bat, maybe even a little fear toxin thrown in there too? That one word marked disaster for Edward, where ever he went that one little word would follow him and he would have to face the music as they say.

Today, however, the word surprise meant, 'you are a father of a girl you hardly know! Congrats!' and quite frankly, Edward didn't know what to do.

Of course it was barfly his fault, he asked Mist the question, but still… to be the answer himself, he was fuming.

Why hadn't she told him sooner?! I mean, he kinda' had a right to know too, considering she was _his_ daughter as well!

Edward smiled on his cot.

She was his daughter. His Enigma. Maybe he could pass on his knowledge, if something happened to him then Enigma could carry on the torch, as it where. But he doubted Mist would like the idea. It would probably mean two sharp right hooks to the jaw.

With a heavy sigh he turned on his side and stared out at the hallway.

Nothing was going on. Well, nothing interesting any way, though it was hard to find anything interesting when you just find out you're a father.

Suddenly there was a commotion as Jonathan was dragged back to his cell kicking and screaming and then Mist stopped outside Edward's.

"What happened?" asked Edward as he noted that Mist's hair was slightly ruffled and out of place.

Mist turned to him with slightly wide eyes. "He had his fear toxin, almost gassed me."

Oh. That was the reason Mist had the 'dear in the headlight' expression on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Mist.

Edward chuckled slightly. "Oh nothing… which reminds me," he got up and walked towards the bars, placing his hands around them and he leaned through them so his head was slightly out of his cell and his eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter! For that matter a _child_?!"

Mist sighed and brushed a stray bit of hair out of her face. "I was worried for her safety."

"It's been 15 years!"

"You still had your tantrums at that time and I was… scared," muttered Mist.

Edward blinked. "Scared of what?"

"Scared of what you would think and… do."

Edward stared at her for a long time. "What you don't mean… did you think I would hurt Enigma?!"

"You are a damn riddle! Half the time I don't think even you know what you're going to do!" shouted Mist.

Edward glanced to the side to see some of the Doctors, nurses, guards and inmates looking at them.

Oh boy, thought Edward, Mist is going to have a full blown rage at me, joyous times!

"Mist I think it would be best if you calmed down," muttered Edward.

Mist gripped the bars and leaned closer to Edward shouting, "Calm down? Calm down?! Edward this is the most calm I've been all week!"

"I really disagree with that," murmured Edward as he glanced back at the slowing growing group of spectators. Enigma and Tracy were now among them, probably because they had heard about the attack and wanted to know if Mist was oaky.

She wasn't.

"You disagree?! Oh but you always disagree! Even when we were kids you disagreed with my ideas, saying they were to boring!" yelled Mist.

Edward ran a hand down his face. "Mist I'm being serious now-"

"So am I! I am sick and tired of you always pulling the strings! You are the hardest person to understand and I understand you so well! You change your mood quicker then anybody I have ever met! You stupid,"

Edward bit his lip and his eye twitched a little.

"Idiotic,"

Oh she really better not say another word.

"Bi-polar,"

Okay now she was really treading on thin ice.

"Moron!"

That did it.

Edward's hand shot out like rocket and he grabbed the back of Mist's head pushing her towards him and then… he kissed her.

In his head he was shouting, _'YOU IDIOT!'_

But in reality he was actually really enjoying himself.

He glanced to the side to see the small audience extremely shocked and so he decided to end his little kiss and pushed Mist away from him, not that he needed to push her hard, she pushed herself away and leant against the bars on the other cell with a shocked expression on her face.

Her cheeks were flushed, her normally calm eyes where wide with shock and embarrassment and her breathing was off pace.

Edward smiled at her and sat back down on his cot before saying. "I look forward to our session Doctor Terry," he looked up at her and gave his best insane grin. "I believe it shall be quite interesting."

Mist just stood there, eyes wide moth a- gape and breathing slowly turning back to normal.

What the heck had just happened?!

She slowly walked past the gawking faces of her co- workers, took Enigma's hand and walked out of the penetentry.

They got in the car and Mist started the engine, her eyes fixed on the road.

Enigma was staring at her, until she could say the only thing that came to mind.

"What the hell?!"

T.B.C:


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble

Trouble.

Note: Yahoo! Next two chapters! :D

* * *

Trouble. That was another word that followed Edward around. Like a broken record that word would keep playing over and over again. Granted he was the one who got himself into it, all the time, but did it have to follow him around.

As he was being taken to his session he had the strangest feeling that trouble would strike again and he was nervous. Very nervous.

Manly because it involved Mist and her temper… well on occasions it was worse then Batman's.

The guards nocked on the door and they heard a very angry "Come in."

Edward gulped. "Oh boy… she's in a mood."

The guards looked really confused. "The way you talk about Doctor Terry, it's like you were old friends."

Edward smiled a little. "Oh… we d-"

"I believe I said come in!" snarled Doctor Terry as she opened the door.

The guards and Edward all gulped in union and Edward could of sworn that one of the guards said "You're a dead man," and Edward secretly agreed with him.

The guards took him in strapped him to his seat and one of them patted him on the shoulder and said "Good luck."

"Thanks," muttered Edward as he glanced at Mist. "I think I'm going to need it."

Mist sat down in front of him and Edward decided to play it cool. Just act normal and everything would be fine.

"So. How are you today Mi-" 'SLAP!'

Edward's head shot to the side and he cried out a little in surprise.

"Well, I guess I should've seen th-" 'SLAP!'

Edward glanced up at Mist who looked like well… if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"You idiot!" shouted Mist.

Edward winced and leaned back in his chair.

"Now everybody keeps on looking at me like I'm some freak! My own daughter is calling me crazy and is saying that I need to be careful about you! The Warden! You hear that?! The Warden is threatening my job! All because of that stupid kiss and the fact you couldn't keep your damn lips to your self!" yelled Mist.

By this time Edward had shrunk about 5 inches into his seat as he stared up at Mist with a very scared expression on his face.

"Thank you oh so much for ruining my life, again!" yelled Mist.

Edward sat up and glared. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. When have I ever ruined your life before?"

Mist stood up and glared. "The moment you stepped into it!"

Then she left the room with a glare to terminate anything in her path.

The guards came in and un strapped Edward from his seat.

"Well," said Edward as he glanced at the two guards. "That went better then I expected it."

The two guards nodded their heads in agreement and they took Edward back to his cell.

* * *

Mist walked stormed into the food hall with her tray and slammed it down on the table in front of Tracy and Sarah.

The other two looked at each other and both gulped. They could tell Mist was angry. Well, anybody could tell Mist was angry, she was so angry and looked so threatening that when she passed the Joker in his cell even _he_ had stayed quiet.

Mist just sat there, hunched over angrily stabbing into her food muttering to herself.

"Stupid idiot, bi-polar lunatic, thinking he could just go ahead and kiss me and I wouldn't do anything about it. That no good self righteous, imbecile of a moron with a damn labotamy-"

"Mist?"

"What?!" snapped Mist as she glared up at her two friends.

"Are you okay?" asked Tracy.

They both went wide eyed as Mist broke her plastic fork in her hand.

"Oh I'm just peachy!" snarled Mist.

Sarah sighed. "Well look on the bright side, at least he's not threatening you."

Mist stood up and glared down at them. "Oh no, he's about cost me my job with that little move of his. That stupid idiotic moron with the brain the size of a pig's who's been labotamized! When I get my hands on that riddling maniac he's going to wish he was never born!"

With that she left the room and stormed away to her office and had the biggest tantrum the world has probably never seen, but certainly heard.

T.B.C:


	10. Chapter 10 Women!

Women!

Note: Need I say more?

* * *

The inmates love lunch time. It's the one time they can talk and make fun of each other with dangerous items in their hands so they can get their own backs in a certain way.

It was also the place where people put bets on key events they think would happen, all thanks to Warren White or as he was known around Arkham, the Great White Shark.

Today there was much talk around the tables, all to do with what went down at the penetentry to do with Terry and Nigma.

Edward was sitting with the usual people. Jester, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Rat catcher, Firefly, Killer Moth and Shark himself. They all sat at the table chatting and generally annoying one another.

Finally Jester did the bravest thing she had ever done in her life.

"You are an idiot Eddie!"

Like I said, bravest thing she had ever down in her life.

Edward looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "I can assure you, I'm not."

"Ya' are if Ya' think embarrassing Misty like that will get Ya' in her good books. Are Ya' insane?! Don't answer that, but seriously?" cried Jester as she ate her mystery meat.

Edward sighed and poked his food around. He would rather die then eat any of the stuff the called 'food' in Arkham.

"She'll be fine. Mist always has her moments. But she'll be fine now. I'm sure of it," mumbled Edward.

Suddenly a heavy sigh came from next to him.

He glanced to the side to see Deadshot had joined the table.

"You really have a way with women Nigma," he said with a laugh.

"Don't start giving me a lecture about women!" Edward spat back at him, pointing his knife in his face.

"Edward. The female way of thinking is extremely complicated. You need to get to know the woman before you make a move like that," drawled Scarecrow who was sitting opposite him.

Edward stared at him with his mouth open. "You can't start lecturing me! You've never been with a woman!"

"Yeah but I have," pointed out Deadshot with a smug smirk.

"Oh we know you have Floyd. Lots of 'em," laughed Jester.

"I've been with a woman!" hosted Firefly, thinking he wasn't getting in with the action.

"Let me guess," muttered Floyd. "She was hot stuff right?"

"Damn right she was!" cried Firefly.

"I've been with a woman," pointed out Otis with a slight shock.

"Who would want to date somebody who controls rats and smells like them too?" asked Firefly with a raised eyebrow.

"Who would want to be with a pyromaniac?" asked Rat catcher.

"Another pyromaniac," said Firefly with a sigh.

"I've been with a woman," muttered Killer Moth.

The table went silent and all eyes turned to Drury who sat there staring back at them.

"Don't be stupid Moth," said Jester as she turned back to eat her food.

"But it's true! I really have been with a woman!" cried Moth.

"Who would want to go out with you?" asked Floyd. "I mean we all know what you would be attracted to."

"Yeah a light bulb!" cried Jester as the table started laughing.

Moth sighed and turned back to his food.

"I have my Alice!" cried Jervis with a big grin.

Jester sighed and as did Jonathan. "Jervis how many times must I tell you? Alice isn't real!"

"Yes she is!" shouted Jervis with a very annoyed expression on his face.

Jonathan shook his head. "No she isn't he schizophrenic maniac! She's just a figment of your imagination!"

"Take that back!" yelled Jervis.

"You do realise this isn't helping my current situation," muttered Edward as he sighed dramatically.

"Then this isn't going to make you any happier," said Shark, who had for the most part said nothing. He pulled his little red note book out and opened the most recent page. "People are placing bets."

"On what?" asked Jester.

"On Mist coming in here and slugging Edward one. Right in the face," explained Shark.

"She's already slapped me. I think punching me in the face is going a tad over the top," cried Edward.

"Yeah well, you better get tough Edward," Floyd murmured into his drink. "Because here she comes."

Edward looked up as did the others and they all stared as Mist headed straight to his table.

"If looks could kill," muttered Jester.

Edward slowly stood up. He was a lot taller then Mist, so he should be okay.

Mist stormed up to him her fist clenched and her mouth in a slight snarl.

"She looks ticked off," muttered Drury.

"God, that woman looks like she could burn people with her glare," Firefly muttered.

"You, stupid idiotic moron!" yelled Mist as she reached him her eyes blazing with anger.

Edward narrowed his eyes. He hated his intellect being questioned.

He was just about to say something but was quickly silenced by a very good, hard right hook to the jaw.

The room fell silent save for the small crack they all heard as a left hook came and smacked him in the nose.

Jester winced as did all the others did when they heard it.

Edward fell to the floor holding his hand to his face, his eyes wide and moth, if you could see it, hanging open in shock.

Mist then turned on her heel and left the group and the table and the food hall in utter silence.

"She's hot stuff!" cried Firefly.

"Sure is!" cried Deadshot as they both leaned to get a better look of Mist from behind.

Jester looked at Edward as she slowly sat back on his seat with his hand still to his nose.

With a heavy sigh he snarled into his hand one single word.

"WOMEN!"

T.B.C:


	11. Chapter 11 Big bad Bat

The big, bad, bat.

Note: Only one chapter today... hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Nightmares. Nightmares often appear at night, they come and sneak up on you when you're not looking, jump out and take hold of your dreams destroying them and then turning them into a real nightmare.

Mist was in a nightmare. A very big nightmare.

Granted, Gotham was one big nightmare all on it's in own but still, the nightmare she was in felt like the worst imaginable.

Mist stood in the locker room of the fight club, she was seeing to her injures that she had got in her last fight. She had won, again. But there had been a cost. In the fight her coach Tony had gotten into a fight with the opposite team because there man had used a knife in the fight and that was the one rule. You weren't aloud to take in weapons other then your fists with you.

Tony had gotten stabbed in the fight. An even bigger fight broke out and Tony was taken to hospital leaving Mist alone with her winnings bandaging her arm up when suddenly a voice said. "Doctor Terry. I wish to speak to you."

Mist went wide eyed and span around to see nothing.

She swallowed and took a tiny sip of her water before turning back round and yelping in surprise to see the dark figure of the Dark Knight himself.

Mist quickly stood up, her eyes wide and she dropped the bottle.

"B-Batman? What do you want?" asked Mist as she tried to hide her money.

"I told you. I wish to speak to you," answered Batman.

"Oh? About what?" asked Mist as she picked her things up and slug her bag over her shoulder and yawned.

"I wish to talk to you about the Riddler."

Mist groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Look Batman. I'm tired and I really need the rest, big day tomorrow Ya' know? It's the Arkham ball, I can't miss it."

Batman walked towards her and growled. "Are you, in any way, in a relationship with the Riddler?"

Mist went wide eyed and her mouth gaped. "What?! How- why would you even-? Oh god! That damn kiss! Look he grabbed me, not the other way round and if you really wish to know something and slugged him one today. Broke his nose probably, it certainly sounded like I did," snapped Mist as she walked towards the door.

Stupid bat, poking into her business like that. Has he ever heard or privacy?

"Why would Nigma kiss you?" growled Batman.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him!" snapped Mist as she stormed towards the door.

Suddenly a batarang struck the wood in front of her.

"I know about your childhood. I know you knew him when you where kids. I know that you where going to get married and I know that Enigma is his child as well as yours," snarled Batman.

Mist stood stock still and didn't move a muscle.

"Is there anything you don't know?" she whispered.

"Stay out of trouble Mist. Gotham doesn't need another Harley Quinn."

Mist felt the rage as it built up inside of her. She span around to have ago at him, but found he was gone.

With a heavy sigh she walked out towards her motor bike she owned. She preferred it to the car, but with her job, she thought it best to look professional.

Mist got on and placed her helmet on before she sighed and started the engine.

The rain poured and splashed against the road and it reminded Mist of that one night when she believes the Riddler took his first steps…

* * *

_"Stupid little moron! Where are Ya'!" _

_Mist sat outside on her bike, hidden from Edward's father's gaze. He was throwing one of his rages again, but he always did._

_Suddenly Edward came racing round the corner. His forehead was cut and blood was slowly dripping down._

_Mist started the engine of her bike and Edward climbed on, before she raced down the road._

_Finally they stopped at their secret place, and old cave that kept them hidden from everything and everyone._

_"Edward are you okay? I mean your face…"_

_"It's fine. Besides it's not my blood," murmured Edward as he brushed the hair out of his eyes._

_Mist frowned. "The who's is it?"_

_A slightly unhinged grin wound it's way onto his face. "My father's. I found the baseball bat, I wanted to prove I had a good swing."_

_Mist stared at him for a long time to see disappointment in his eyes. _

_"He's still alive, unfortunately," muttered Edward. He clenched his fists and glared angrily at the floor. "One day. One day I'll make that sorry excuse for a human pay for what he has done to me!"_

* * *

"Riddler."

Edward yelped in surprise and turned to face the intruder, only to be welcomed by darkness, a hand to his throat and white emotionless eyes.

"B-Batman?" he choked.

"Stay away from Doctor Terry," growled Batman as he threw him to the floor.

"How… she's my doctor," said Edward smirking.

"I know what you're up to," snarled Batman as the two enemies circled each other, glaring across the small ring in the middle of them with utter hate.

"Oh do you? Then tell me, Dark Knight, what am I up to?" asked Edward as he leaned against the wall a smirk on his face.

"You're trying to make Mist your Harley Quinn," hissed Batman as he took a step closer to Riddler.

Edward grinned with slight insanity in his eyes. "Am I now? And how, may I ask, did you come to that conclusion?"

"I know everything Edward. I know about Mist and you when you were kids,"

Edward's smirk fell and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm telling you now. Stay away," growled Batman.

"It's funny Batman. You're expecting me to listen to you. Do you not realise that I-" he turned to see Batman was gone.

Edward chuckled lightly to himself. "Oh, you may have figured something out Dark Knight, but remember. To make someone like that, they have to secretly want it too. Mist is just like me, when we are untied we are unstoppable. I thought I'd just warn you, give you a heads up as it where."

He sat down on his seat and grinned. "Riddle me this… is it the riddle of the Sphinx, or the Riddler's sphinx?"

T.B.C:


	12. Chapter 12 Ballroom Blitz!

Balroom blitz.

Note: Hope you guys like it! :D It was a lot of fun writing!

* * *

Riddle me this. What can only be answered by time? Answer, the future. You never know what the future holds, only time does.

So as Mist was standing in the main hall, with the music playing and people dancing, she had no idea that she would get visited by an uninvited guest.

"Hello sweet heart, you look lovely by the way, that dress fits you like a glove," Edward whispered in her ear.

Mist growled and turned on him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Edward shrugged. "I simply came to see how you were. I mean, this is Gotham after all and this is Arkham. Many of the inmates are taking this time to break out."

"What?!" shouted Mist.

"Shhhh!" hissed Edward as he placed a finger to her lips. "Don't go attracting attention of the unnecessary kind."

Mist narrowed her eyes and removed his finger from her lips. "I am in no mood for your antics. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have some fun Mist. With you and enjoy the food."

Mist sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look. Just go back to your cell and leave me alone. I have no desire to become your Harley Quinn."

"Oh so Batman visited you as well then?" mumbled Edward as he studied the room full of Doctors and millionaires.

Mist was walking away from him and he quickly ran over to her taking her hand and spinning her around.

"Shall we dance?"

Mist glared. "I'm going to give a simple answer for you and say, no."

"But it will be fun! I mean we haven't been having fun recently, though admittedly I did enjoy that kiss, but you are all work and no play. Have a bit of fun for once," laughed Edward as he span her around again.

Mist pulled her hand from his grasp and crashed into Bruce Wayne.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there Miss..?"

"It's Doctor actually. Doctor Mist Terry," Mist grumbled.

Wayne nodded. "Ahh yes. You're the new Doctor here. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes well, I have to be going now I'm afraid-"

"Don't you mean we have to be going?" said Edward grinning as he linked arms with Mist, causing her to roll her eyes.

"And you are..?" inquired Bruce, though he seemed slightly agitated.

"Oh. I'm Jack White," Edward lied with a grin. "Mist's partner."

"Partner as in work partner or romantic partner?" inquired Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just my-"

"I'm her romantic partner I'm afraid to say. We've been dating for 15 years now. I can still remember the day we first met," Edward interrupted.

"Enough!" snapped Mist her eyes were shooting daggers. "I was thinking of dumping you. I might do it just this second!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow as Edward laughed. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed in a harsh whisper.

Mist pulled her arm from his grasp and snarled back at him. "Watch me!" then she stormed away from him.

Bruce stood there and raised an eyebrow at Edward who glared after Mist.

He shook his head and smiled at Bruce, but you could tell there was anger rolling underneath the smile, something Edward was desperately trying to hide. "Women right? Who'd want them?" Then he chased after Mist and disappeared in the crowd.

"Mist!" he growled once he managed to catch up to her. "Why did you do that?!"

"Why are you still here?" snapped Mist.

"I told you I was going to enjoy myself. So shall we?" asked Edward as he nodded towards the dance floor where people were dancing and he held his hand out to Mist.

Mist sighed. "Would it make you go away?"

"Maybe," said Edward grinning.

Mist sighed and listened to the begining to the new song. "Fine!" she spat as she took Edward's hand.

They span out into the floor.

_'I think I'm drowning, exfixated. I want to brake this spell that you've created,'_

Of course it had to be this song. Mist thought in her head as she listened to it.

_'You're something beautiful, a contradiction. I want to play the game, I want the friction!'_

"Perfect song for us, don't you think?" laughed Edward as he span her around again.

Mist didn't answer she just glared at him and Edward laughed again.

_'You will be… the death of me. Yeah you…. will be … the death… of me…'_

Mist sighed and let her head rest on his chest and Edward couldn't help but smile. Oh this brought back so many memories.

_'Burry it… I won't let you burry it. I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it and out time is running out, our time is running out. Ya' can't push it underground, Ya' can't stop it screaming out!'_

Mist narrowed her eyes at his smile. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face Edward. I'm only doing this to get rid of you."

Edward chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that."

_'I wanted freedom, now I'm restricted. I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted,'_

"Stop singing!" growled Mist.

"I'm sorry my dear little Sphinx, I can't help it. I like this song reminds me of us," Edward chuckled.

_'Now that you know I'm trapped. Since ovulation. You never dream of braking this fixation!'_

"My dear why are you so angry at me?" asked Edward.

"If you knew the truth Edward…" muttered Mist as they span across the floor.

_'You will squeeze the life out of me… burry it I won't let you burry it. I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it. Our time is running out…. Our time is running out. You can't push it underground you can't stop it screaming out, how did to come to this? '_

Mist sighed thank god the song is almost over.

_'Yeah you… will suck the life out of me. Burry it I won't let you burry it. I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it. Our time is running out, yeah our time is running out. You can't push it underground, can't stop it screaming out, how did it come to this?'_

Finally the song ended.

Mist took a big step away form Edward walked towards the exit.

"And where do you thing you're going?" asked Edward as he caught up with her.

"Home. I danced, you said you would let me go."

"No, I said I might let you go," laughed Edward.

"I am not dancing again," snapped Mist.

"Not even a quick waltz?" laughed Edward as he span around next to her.

Mist sighed. "You are so childish on occasions."

"I'm having fun Mist. You should try it sometime. We used to have loads of fun when we where younger. But then again you didn't have any of these stupid little morals," grumbled Edward.

Mist span around and glared right at him. It was the type of glare that said 'annoy me I dare you!'

Edward chuckled. It was the one that always sent a shiver down Mist's spine when ever she heard it- wait what?

Oh no, I am not swooning over him. Not again. The idiotic stupid moron will not get me hooked this time!

Edward grabbed her suddenly and kissed her in front of her friends.

Okay.. maybe he will.

Mist's hands relaxed and she began to relax herself and then their was a huge crash that made them both brake away.

Edward span around and came face to face with Batman's fist.

Mist was just standing there in shocked silence when she released that she hadn't been resisting Edward. She's enjoyed it! What the hell was wrong with her?! He was the patient, she was the Doctor… wasn't she?

Batman hoisted Edward up and glared at him. "I told you to keep away from Mist!"

"And if you had stayed around you would of learned that I said I would not. Now kindly unhand me," Edward growled.

Mist looked around to see her friends staring at her with shocked expressions.

Oh great. Now she was so busted.

T.B.C:


	13. Chapter 13 What's it like to live a lie?

Tell me how it feels to live a lie.

Note: Yes I'm back! I hope this chapter is a good one, especially because you had to wait so longgggg. :( Sorry about that, I'll try to be more up to date, but ideas kinda' tried up. Still, review, fave, follow. You know the drill :D

* * *

Lies. We tell then as truth to try and cover our tracks. But sometimes the lie is better then the truth and other times the truth is a lot better.

So when you were friends with a complete psycho and then you become his doctor, so you tell people you don't know him, you can see that in this case the lie is a lot better.

Mist stood there eyes wide, as Batman gave Edward a beating. It reminded her of the past, when Edward couldn't defend himself from his father.

Mist wondered if that was the reason he hated Batman so much, because the caped menace reminded him of his father.

But as she watched, it made her sick to the stomach. How did Batman have a right to do this to anyone?

It didn't make sense, it actually looked like abuse, why the hell was he aloud to do it?

"Stop it!" shouted Mist as she grabbed Batman's hand and pulled as hard as she could to restrict his blows.

Batman turned to glare at her and Mist immediately let go and took a step back.

"He's had enough. Can't you see that? There's no need for anymore beatings!" yelled Mist as she pushed past Batman and knelt at Edward's side.

He was coughing and spitting blood out of his mouth, but he was grinning at Batman, with a few teeth missing and some of them were chipped.

"He's had enough. There was no need to continue!" snapped Mist.

"Doctor Terry," Batman growled. "I think you're letting your feelings get the better of you."

Mist clenched her fist. "Maybe I am? But do you know what? I don't care! You have no right to beat him senseless!"

Batman grabbed Mist and pulled her away from Edward before throwing her to the floor.

"Mist Terry!" shouted the Warden. "You are fired!"

"What?!" shouted Edward and Mist.

"You are getting too friendly with your patient and he is getting too friendly with you. You are not qualified for this job! Go to your office and get your stuff!" yelled the Warden.

Edward got to his feet and narrowed his eyes. "You can't get rid of her! She's the only psychologist I can stand! She's the only smart person in this hell hole, apart from me of course, but she is the smartest Doctor here!"

"You have no right to say a damn thing!" Mist yelled as she lunged at Edward.

He went wide eyed and grabbed her flying fists. "Hey! I'm trying to help you out here! Don't go attacking me, you idiot!"

Mist then did what any annoyed woman would do. She kicked Edward right in his most sensitive part.

Edward squealed and fell to the floor.

"Why?" he squeaked about ten octaves higher then his usual, his eyes were watering a little as he stared up at Mist with his eyes screaming 'WHY'?

"I am sick and tired of you!" she shouted. "You have destroyed my life again!"

"Oh?" squeaked Edward as he slowly got to his feet. "And who was it who didn't tell me I had a daughter, hmm?"

Mist growled, literally growled and pointed at Edward, her eyes blazing with fire. "Who left me with a house and a baby on the way?!"

"I didn't know you were pregnant! You never said anything about it and then you come up to me and say 'You're Enigma's father'! Woman! You are the biggest mystery I have ever had to deal with and I still can't solve you!" Edward stormed over to Mist and grabbed her arms, shaking her a little. "What the hell are you?! What type of puzzle, conundrum, riddle are you?!"

Mist pushed him away and snarled. "I'm a mystery!" she took another step closer. "I am the Sphinx!" She was very close to Edward and her hand was now in a fist. "I am the woman you are still engaged to! I am the damn Sphinx, Edward!" Mist then punched him as hard as she could in the face.

He fell to the floor and Mist growled at him. "And I am the one woman who out smarted you!"

Then she stormed towards the exit.

"Riddle me this, _my_ little Sphinx!" Mist stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at Edward as he continued. "What is it like to live a lie?"

Mist had tears in her eyes now. Her job was everything to her and now she was loosing it because of Edward, just like she lost her freedom and her heart.

"Riddle me this, _Riddle boy_," Mist whispered as she began to wipe the tears away. "What was the first crime you ever committed?"

Edward frowned a little and stared at Mist. He knew it wouldn't be the obvious answer, but still.

"Mist…" Edward whispered as he went to catch up to her, but she shook her head at him and ran off.

Edward was standing in the middle of the silent room, they stared at him with shock, then Tracy found her voice.

"You and Mist… are engaged?" she whispered.

"We've been engaged for 15 damn years!" Edward growled as he looked around the room. "She is still mine," he turned back to watch Mist leave as the guards came over to take him back to his cell. "She's always been mine and I'll remind her of that fact very soon."

T.B.C:


	14. Chapter 14 You're addicted to pain

You're addicted to pain.

Note: Yes, I am on a roll! :D Please read, review, fave, follow! :D

* * *

Pain comes in many different forms. There is physical pain, metal pain and pain of death. You try to get away from pain, but some people like pain, they like the suffering and thrill it gives them.

Mist was a person who liked pain. That's why she did the cage fights, she could stand the pain and she constantly pushed herself to see how much pain she could truly with stand.

But her daughter, Enigma, was worried. Her mother had been out most nights. Enigma thought that now she had lost her job she would be at home more, but she wasn't, she never was.

So Enigma decided to go and talk to the source of the pain and the source was currently locked up in Arkham.

* * *

The wind blew lazily around, it wasn't raining anymore, it was actually quite nice for Arkham Island. There was a tiny amount of sun light creeping through the clouds, some of the birds that dared to come to the island tweeted their song and flew around.

Edward was surprised when a guard said he had a visitor, as he pulled him out of his cell and took him towards the visitor's centre.

Inside the room it was cool, and slightly damp. Paper was pealing off the walls, files of old patients were sprawled all over the place, words and letters were carved or somehow painted on the walls.

Most of the damage was probably caused in the latest riot Arkham had to deal with, the one caused by Jester and Riddler.

As he was pushed into his seat, the guard handcuffed him and left, Edward who was surprised to see Enigma sitting in the booth on the other side.

She looked serious, very serious. But she also looked scared and stressed.

Why had the child come to him? She hardly knew him.

"Mister Nigma," she said with a slight nod of her head, her brown ponytail swished when she nodded and her bright blue eyes sparkled a little in the light, but they seemed a little dimmer then when Edward had last seen them.

Wait! Blue eyes?

A small smile spread over Edward's face as he studied the rest of Enigma's face. She looked a lot like her mother, that was truth, but she had her father's eye and hair colour, though her hair was slightly darker.

"Little Enigma," Edward greeted with a cool smile, "You have your father's eyes."

Enigma blinked. "What? How do you-? Oh wait you're the Riddler, of course, you saw my mother's eyes realised they were green and so you deducted that my father must of had blue eyes. Correct?"

Edward chuckled. "My, aren't we the little detective. I take it that's why you're here?"

"I'm here because of my mother," Enigma stated as she ran her fingers over the desk that was in front of her.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why? What's wrong with your mother?"

Enigma was silent for a moment, like she was trying to figure out what to say. "I'm… worried about her."

"Why?" asked Edward leaning a little closer towards the glass that separated them.

"She… hans't been herself."

"She just lost her job Enigma."

"Yes and I thought that would mean she would be at home more, wouldn't you?"

Edward considered her for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "One would assume so."

"Yes, well, she hasn't. If anything she's been out more, doing more… of her … past time and-"

"You mean her cage fights, correct?"

Enigma sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah and they're at the Iceberg Lounge too. She used to just go to the usual stuff but now.. well, it's getting more dangerous."

"How so?" asked Edward, with sly grin spreading on his face.

"Well, last week I think it was her trainer, Tony, got stabbed by one of the opposition and well.. you could imagine. Now she has been out all night ever since she lost her job and yesterday she bought a gun-"

That surprised Edward. Mist hated guns, she said herself she did, "A gun you say?"

"Yes and she bought these two Egyptian scythes last night too. Takes them with her on her motor bike and goes off somewhere, I think to the Iceberg on monday, wednesday and friday but after that… I really don't know," admitted Enigma as she looked up at Edward, who seemed to be thinking.

"Is there any obvious reason for her doing this?" he finally asked.

"You."

Edward was silent. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What have I done?"

Enigma narrowed her eyes. "Would you like a list?"

"If you've got one yes. I do not see what I have done to drive Mist to bye a gun. Besides, she hasn't been honest with you Enigma," Edward growled.

Enigma sighed. "I know she hasn't."

"Pardon?"

"I said I know she hasn't. I know that you… well you're…" the girl stared up at him with slight hurt and confusion in her eyes, but shining at the bottom was a tiny glimmer of hope and happiness.

"I'm what?" prompted Edward.

"My father," Enigma whispered. She glanced up at Edward and sighed. "I worked it out. The way you talk about each other, they way you talked to each other and the fact that you kissed her but then Jester gave me the biggest hint, I don't know how she worked it out though."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "She probably put two and two together," he muttered, "What, exactly, did Jester say to you?"

"She called me 'little R' and then, after a bit of thought, it made sense. I worked it out. I hope you're proud of me," she looked up at him and swallowed. "Dad."

A slow smirk crossed Edward's face. Oh, he liked his daughter more and more. She was smart and that was a must if she was going to be his daughter.

"Why did you leave?" she asked him.

Edward sighed. "Isn't that a good riddle?" he murmured before sighing. "I couldn't come back Enigma, I wanted to and if I could take that moment and change it I would, but I can't."

Enigma nodded but she didn't look satisfied, well tough. Edward was not a man to speak on his failures, not that there was many, but it was something that he just didn't nor did he want to do.

"Will you help me? Will you help me with mum, Dad?" questioned Enigma.

"Can you drive?" Edward suddenly asked.

Enigma blinked. "What?"

"Can you drive?"

"Err a little. Why?"

"Because tonight I'm braking out. Make sure you're at the edge of the woods by 10 tonight."

Enigma blinked. "Okay… but why are you-?"

"You wanted me to help you, correct? Well, I can only help you so far while I'm locked up, but if I brake out then I can help you a lot more," answered Edward.

"So I'm becoming a criminal?" whispered Enigma.

That one sentence changed Enigma's life forever. The moment she said it, Edward began to plot in his head what he was going to do to turn his little 'family' into a crime family, one Batman couldn't stop. He might need to try and manipulate Mist first, but Enigma would be a lot easier. Children were always easy to manipulate.

"Well, little Enigma I wouldn't go that far, but if you ever wanted to become one, well, I'm always here."

"I don't want to be a criminal," Enigma growled.

Edward leaned closer. "Oh you do, I can tell you do."

"Oh and how?" asked Enigma.

"I see it in your eyes," Edward grinned. "I told you, you have your father's eyes."

Enigma was silent, she looked slightly scared.

"Listen to me Enigma. All of the idiots in your class get the attention, haven't you noticed that? While you the smart one, get left out and ignored, you get bullied and isolated because nobody likes a smart kid," Edward chuckled a little, "But if you joined up with me then they would respect you and they wouldn't bully you."

Enigma was staring at him intently, her eyes wide as she took in what he was saying.

"Deep down you wish to become a criminal, to teach all of the idiots who have ruined your life, your mother's life and my life a lesson, because they have hurt the people you love and care about."

"You mean, like Quincy Sharp?" muttered Enigma.

Edward grinned. She was listening to him and was taking it in. She was becoming a criminal even now, even if she didn't know it her fate was sealed, she would become his little side kick, she would be his… Crossword? Yes! Crossword!

"Yes, my dear! Idiots like Sharp have no right to get rid of your mother and do you know why they did it, the real reason?" asked Edward.

"No."

"Because they were jealous and they wanted to hurt her for it." growled Edward.

Enigma stared at him for a long time.

"You want to become a criminal don't you Enigma?" Edward whispered.

Enigma's eyes had glazed over a little. "Yes… yes I do want to become a criminal!"

Suddenly there was a loud noise and Enigma shook her head and blinked.

"Err, I should probably get going now," said Enigma as she stood up to leave.

Edward leaned back in his chair. "Think about what I said Enigma," Edward called after her as she walked away. "Oh and one more thing!" Enigma stopped and turned to him. "Things always get worse before they get better."

The girl nodded and walked away.

The guard came and took Edward back to his cell. He looked up at the sky and at the weather around him. It was odd to see Arkham in a patch of sunlight, but after the good weather there is always a storm, it's just how it goes.

The guard shoved him into his cell and he spotted Jester out of the corner of his eye, grinning at him with that certain grin.

"What are you grinning are you at?" he growled at her.

Jester grinned and shook her head. "Oh nothing really, it's just you look like you're planning something is all," The young clown girl smirked a little. "You are planning on doing something aren't you?"

Edward hated that smirk, it meant she was planning something as well. "You seem to be planning something too. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would need a hand, I mean, I really do want to stretch my legs," said the young rogue.

Edward sighed. "I take it you wish to see Enigma again?"

Jester nodded her head.

Edward sighed and lay on his bed. "We'll see."

Jester grinned. "Well at least Ya' didn't say no."

T.B.C:


	15. Chapter 15 Guess who?

Guess who?

Note: Back again! :D Oh I am so loving this. I hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

Knock, knock. Who's there? Better question do you really want to know?

Probably not.

Enigma was sitting in the car, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She was looking around her blue eyes scanning the darkness, looking for any sign of movement or orange.

Suddenly there was a knock on her window.

She squealed and glared at Edward who was grinning at her. He motioned for her to open the door and she did.

Then she cried out in shock as she spotted Jester.

"What is she doing here?!" she shouted while pointing at the young clown girl who was grinning at her, showing off her bright teeth.

On her head she had a bit of blood.

"What happened?" asked Enigma with a concerned look.

Jester glanced at Edward, then at his cane and then at the floor. "Don't matter."

"Get in the car," growled Edward as he got into the driving side and then the other two went back in too.

The two girls got in and as they sat at the back they glared at each other.

"Right, so where is your mother now Enigma?" asked Edward as he turned a corner.

"I don't know. It's one of those… nights."

"Don't worry little 'R', everything is going to be fine," said Jester as she wiped her head.

"You don't know that and why the hell are you even here?!" cried Enigma.

Jester smirked a little and laughed. "Temper, temper, little 'R' . There is no need for such things, nor words."

Enigma narrowed her eyes. "You grew up on the streets!" she shouted.

Jester folded her arms and glared at Enigma, the light from the streets making her jade green eyes sparkle.

"You saying I'm stupid?"

"I'm saying nothing of the sort!" snapped Enigma.

"And I'm saying shut up!" growled Edward as he took a tight bend. "I can barely hear myself think!"

"Do you know where I live?" inquired Enigma as she looked over his shoulder.

"Yes. I checked the employment records. So where do you think she could of gone?" asked Edward.

Enigma sighed. "I have no idea. She just grabs her damn scythes, her mask and then-"

"Her mask?"

"Yeah the one she wore when she was in the cage fights."

"Why would she take it if she wasn't in a fight?" asked Jester tapping her chin.

"Why would any of us wear a mask?" asked Edward with a sigh.

"I don't know. If you want the whole history and reasons for wearing a mask, you need to talk to my sister."

Edward nodded. "I know. Where does she live?"

"You're seriously not thinking about going to her are you? She hates me! Wants to kill me!" cried Jester.

Edward sighed. "It's a risk we have to take," he answered with a sigh.

"But-!"

"You were the one who wanted to come with me, remember?"

"Yeah, but I never thought you'd go to my sister!" shouted Jester.

Enigma looked really confused. "Why? What's wrong with your sister?"

"If you'd met her, you'd understand," grumbled Jester as she slumped in her chair and sulked.

"I would love to have a sister Ya' know," muttered Enigma.

"Say Eddie, Ya' hear that? She wants a sister, you need to find Mist dead quick now!" muttered Jester.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that last statement," growled Edward as he glared at her through the rear view mirror. "Now where is your sister?"

Jester sighed. "At the old mask shop, Ya' know the one by the bowery?"

"Okay," said Edward as he drove towards the bowery.

"If you don't like your sister, how come you know where she is?" asked Enigma.

"It's for my own safety," answered Jester as she looked back outside, watching the street lights and the gothamites as they walk by the car or the car drove past them.

Enigma stared at her for a long time and Jester ignored her but in the end she got annoyed. "What?" she snapped.

Enigma blinked

"What are you looking at Enigma, speak up so I can 'ear Ya'!"

"Nothing, I was just thinking," growled Enigma.

"Yeah, sure Ya' were," grumbled Jester.

Edward sighed and stopped the car. "We're here."

"Oh goodie," mumbled Jester as she got out of the car and walked towards the shop, Edward followed after her with Enigma behind him.

Slowly Jester opened the old door, not that surprised to see it wasn't locked and she looked inside the dark room, with the light form outside streaming in.

With a heavy sigh she tried to switch the light on to see it didn't work at all.

"Sorrow, you need to fix the electrics in this place, it's broken and Ya' know 'ow bat's likes ta' hide in da' shadows."

Enigma blinked as did Edward, Jester's accent had kicked in, it was natural for her to speak like this around her sister, only a little bit of her accent would sneak through normally, but with her sister it would just come back.

Suddenly the door to the back room sprung open as a white mask came into view, the eyes were in shadow and Enigma could see a single tear painted onto the mask.

"What on god's earth?! Why the 'ell are Ya' here?" growled Sorrow.

Well, her sister does the same thing it seems.

"I, well, we need Ya' 'elp. It's ta' do with Ya' masks or any mask for tha' mat'er. Why would someone wear a mask, if they ain't gonna' do no cage fights?" inquired Jester.

"Can you understand them?" asked Enigma, the accents were so strong.

Edward waved his hand in the air. "A little."

"Why th' 'ell should I 'elp Ya'? I 'ate Ya' 'member?" growled Sorrow.

"Oh for crying out loud. This ain't 'bout me. It's 'bout Eddie and 'is girl. Ya' know th' Sphinx right?" snapped Jester.

Sorrow shook her head. "Tha' don't concern me. It's 'is problem, ain't mine. Why th' 'ell should I 'elp?"

"'Cos it's ta' do with Ya' masks. Please Sasha! If Ya' 'elp us, I'll let Ya' have a free shot, right now. What Ya' say?" asked Jester as she opened her arms out to let her sister shoot her.

Sorrow studied her for a moment. "Okay fine. Ya' would only wear a mask ta' disguise Ya' self. That's fact. She might want ta' commit a crime. I 'ave no idea why she would, but Ya' know right?"

"Don't we all? Go on then. Take Ya' shot!" growled Jester.

"I ain't finished yet," Sorrow snarled as she walked into the room. "She calls 'erself th' Sphinx, right?"

"Yeah, w'at's that gotta' do with it?" asked Jester.

Sorrow sighed. "Well, she ain't gonna' be going no where fancy is she? I mean is Ya' were going to go somewhere and Ya' calling Ya' self the Sphinx, where th' 'ell would Ya' go ta' get th' rest of Ya' outfit?"

"The museum," Edward put in.

"'Zactly. So Ya' know where Ya' need ta' go," explained Sorrow.

Jester nodded. "Thanks Sasha. I owe Ya' one."

"Ya' owe me a three shot!" growled Sorrow.

"Yeah 'bout that Sorrow," Jester walked towards the door pushing Edward and Enigma out. "I lied."

Then she quickly got in the car Enigma and Edward doing the same, then Edward started the engine just as Sorrow came running out of the shop and he drove off.

"Are Ya' happy now Ed'? We got the info' Ya' wanted," growled Jester.

Enigma blinked. "You accent's gone."

"Yeah of course it has. It only comes out when I'm with my sister, that's all. So I take it we're off to the museum then?" said Jester as she curled up in the back seat.

"I think I'm going to drop you and Enigma at her house and then I will go to see Mist," Edward answered as he started toward Mist's house.

"What?!" shouted Enigma.

"Eddie, she's kinda' ticked of at Ya'. Do you seriously think going there when she has weapons is a good idea?" asked Jester.

"She won't hurt me. I know her," Edward stated as he drove down Enigma's street.

"She might of changed Ed' Ya' don't know if she won't kill Ya' or not."

"She won't I'm certain."

"Okay, but on your head be it," muttered Jester as she closed her eyes.

Enigma was now sitting in the front with her father. She glanced at him then back at the road.

"What is it?" asked Edward.

"Nothing."

"It seemed like something."

"Yeah, well it's nothing. I'm just worried is all."

"I'm worried to, you do know that right?"

Enigma sighed. "Quite frankly I don't know what I know anymore."

Edward smiled a little and pulled up out side her house.

Enigma got out, then she opened the back door and dragged Jester out, who scrambled to her feet and ran towards the shadows.

"I'll be back soon," said Edward as he got ready to pull away. "Oh and Enigma, don't feed Jester after midnight."

"I ain't no gremlin Eddie!" Jester growled from her shadow.

"And don't get her wet either," Edward whispered.

"Don't Ya' have a lovely riddle lady to safe?" grumbled Jester.

Edward chuckled and pulled away and Enigma walked over to the front door with Jester behind her.

"Okay, please don't make a racket," growled Enigma.

Jester grinned as Enigma opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. "No promises. Do you have any spare cloths I could borrow? I don't know if you've noticed but orange ain't my colour."

Enigma sighed and walked towards her bed room, with Jester trailing after her. Currently her train of thought was stationed at one thought in poticular.

This is going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16 Egyptian Beauty

Egyptian Beauty

Note: Yes! I'm back and I'm bad! :D Let's see what Mist has been doing in her spare time hmm? Please review, fave, follow! :D Thank you so much to all those people who have already done that! :D

* * *

The egyptology section of the museum was always under attack from thieves. Many sort to get the ancient artefacts, their gold and emerald necklaces were something of a master craft.

They had huge statues made of solid stone, weapons that gleamed in the light and of course the jewellery that sparkled in the light.

Mist was tip toeing through this section, her eyes shining in the moon light that came through the skylight.

She was wearing her mask, but she was looking for something. Something that made her feel… more egyptian.

"Riddle me this," someone whispered in her ear, she went to scream when a hand covered her mouth and another hand grabbed her arms. "Why would someone such as yourself be here?"

Mist struggled against him with all her might but Edward was surprisingly strong.

"Now don't go screaming Mist. We don't want to attract attention do we?" he hissed down her ear.

Mist stopped struggling and glanced at Edward as best she could.

Then he let her go and she put as much distance away from him as she could.

"What are you doing here?!" she said in a harsh whisper.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I think considering my carrier choice I would of thought that would be obvious, wouldn't you? The real question is, what are you doing here?"

Mist narrowed her eyes. "That's non of your business," she growled.

Edward stepped over to her and looked down at her. "Oh really? Well, I'll tell Enigma then that you're a criminal."

"What?!"

"Enigma. Our daughter. She drove me back to your place and then I came here."

"You… what? when?"

"Mist… she knows," Edward stated.

Mist blinked. "Knows what?"

"She knows I'm her father," Edward explained and braced himself for the right hook.

Mist did deliver the right hook and then she pulled out her scythes that she had recently purchased.

"Now, now. No need to get violent," chuckled Edward as Mist took a swing at him.

"You! I can't believe you told her!" she cried.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell her, she worked it out."

Suddenly they heard the sound of foot steps.

Mist ran towards the case with her favourite necklace in it, smashed the glass and grabbed it.

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

The alarms were going off and everything seemed to be a complete mess.

Edward took a sharp turn but Mist went the other direction.

"Where are you going?!" he shouted.

"I'm going out the way I came!" Mist shouted back.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Fine!" he spat as he went the other direction.

Mist turned towards the entrance but saw the cops were already at the scene.

She turned around and came face to face with a woman in a black leather looking catsuit, with purple goggles.

She grabbed Mist's hand and pulled her around the side were it was dark.

"Nice work butter fingers, why don't you just turn on the bat signal why you're at it," grumbled the woman.

Mist scowled. "I wasn't trying to get caught."

"Could've fooled me!" the Cat lady snapped back.

Mist raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Aren't you that cat burglar, Catgirl or something?"

"Catwoman!" scowled the other lady.

Mist shrugged. "Sorry. Sphinx, please to meet you," she said bowing a little.

Suddenly the door was opened and a stream of light landed on them.

_Great, just perfect!_ Mist grumbled to herself.

They quickly ran and hid behind one of the exhibits.

"This isn't a good time to get acquainted," complained Catwoman.

Mist smirked a little and then a light landed on them followed by a 'freeze!'

They got up and hid behind another exhibit in a different room.

"Any ideas?" asked Catwoman.

Mist looked around and spotted something in Catwoman's bag.

"What have you got got in the box?" she asked.

"Diamonds, that haven't been cut yet," explained Catwoman.

Mist grinned and took a handful of them out. "Good enough," she said with a shrug as she got ready to throw them.

"Heads up!" she shouted as she launched the sharp and spiky diamonds at the cops.

Mist winked and signed the all clear sign to Catwoman and they both sprinted out, careful to dodge the diamonds and cops as they went past.

"Get on the bike!" shouted Catwoman.

Mist frowned a little. "What bike?"

Catwoman ran behind a bush and pulled out a bike, with silver chrome going up the sides and a silver cat's head at the front of it.

"Oh, that bike," laughed Mist as she got on the bike.

They quickly drove out of the car park and sped down the road.

Catwoman grinned. "You're not bad honey. What's your name?"

"My name? What's your's?" asked Mist.

"Selina. Selina Kyle," answered Catwoman.

"Mist Terry," replied Mist.

Catwoman smiled and sped towards her flat. "Well, Mist, this cold be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Enigma was pacing in her house, Jester was watching her a small smirk on her face.

Enigma hadn't stopped pacing since she gave Jester some clothes.

Jester sighed and played with the set of bright purple braces she had put on, plus a black and white diamond checked tie.

"Sit down little 'R', I'm sure everything is fine," muttered Jester as she took a small sip of her fizzy pop.

Enigma frowned. "You don't know that!" she scowled.

Jester sighed again and leaned her head down over the edge of the sofa's armrest.

She brushed her purple coloured trousers as she stretched her legs, then she smoothed out the black shirt she was wearing and then she did the same to the tie.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Expecting any one?" asked Jester.

Enigma shook her head and walked towards the door.

If it was somehow Scarecrow on the other side and he gassed her she was going to kill either her dad or Jester. Both if she had to.

She didn't think it would be Scarecrow, I mean the guy's locked up in Arkham isn't he? Well, he should be. But so should Jester and Edward- no! Jester and Dad.

Enigma looked through the peep hole and groaned.

It was the nosy old lady from down the across the road. What did she want? In fact, why did she had to live down this street and why did she have to visit today?

Thinking about it though, Enigma realised that every street had a nosy old lady on it, it was just how things went.

With a heavy sigh, Enigma opened the door and gave her best smile.

"Hello Miss Earlsdale. What do you want?" she asked in her charming voice.

"I wish to speak to your mother, Enigma. Is she home?" asked the woman.

Enigma shook her head. "No, sorry. She's out at the moment."

"I thought she would be in, I mean she's lost her job hasn't she? Getting to close to her patients. How anyone could get close to such vile and disgusting people I ail never know. I mean, didn't one of the inmates kiss her or something? What was he trying to do? Turn her into the next 'Harley Quinn'? You're mother I would imagine would like to be a criminal, probably enjoy it. Maybe it was a good thing they fired her before it could get out of control, I mean she already does the cage fights and things, so she is on the line of good and bad, most likely will go bad though, she isn't a very nice woman. Very angry and moody, never kind," the old woman trudged on, obviously forgetting it was Enigma she was speaking to.

"Which rogue was it that kissed her again? Oh that was it, the Riddler wasn't it. Oh no wonder he was attracted to her. Her name is perfect, Mist Terry, Mistterry, Mystery like that correct. He would of thought he hit the jack pot. I heard he crashed the ball too, him and Batman had a god fight. Mist tried to stop the Batman from beating the Riddler, quite frankly I think he deserved it, considering all he's done and then to almost get your mother oh my! She was really close to it though, wasn't she I mean deep down you can tell she wants to become a criminal and all that monstrous things-"

"Please, go home Miss Earlsdale. It is late and this is my mother you are speaking about," growled Enigma.

"Young lady I would watch your tone!" snapped Miss Earlsdale.

Enigma gripped the door handle pretty tightly and scowled. "I do not have to watch my tone with an idiot like yourself! Idiots like you don't deserve to live nor do they deserve the attention they get, while all of us smart people go about unnoticed!"

What did surprise Enigma was how miss Earlsdale knew all of that. It didn't make sense.

"Oh and what about your little habits of hacking into systems? I know about that, I know about the fact you have an inmate in your house right now. I've called the police, they're on their way right now!" shouted miss Earlsdale.

Enigma went wide eyed. "You phoned the police?!"

"Yes! And when they get here they will arrest you, your mother and that miserable little piece of filth you have hiding in your house!"

Enigma scowled and slammed the door in her face. She had no intention of listening to that old hag.

Suddenly, Jester was behind her.

The young clown girl grabbed Enigma's hand and dragged her to her bed room.

"Pack some clothes and some money, hurry we don't have much time!" growled Jester as she grabbed a back pack.

"What? Why?" cried Enigma a look of confusion on her face.

"Listen to me Enigma! We need to get out of here before the police arrive. Now pack your bags!" shouted Jester.

Enigma nodded and quickly packed her bag of clothes, as many as she could cram in and then she grabbed her purse and counted her money.

"You ready?" asked Jester slipping on a coat.

Enigma nodded and slipped a coat on too.

"Okay, let's go. Out the back so nobody will see us," cried Jester as she raced out of the room towards the exit.

Enigma followed after her and slammed the door.

"When we get to my place, I'll call Eddie and tell him what happened," cried Jester as they climbed over the fence.

Enigma nodded and followed Jester as she easily navigated her way through the gardens towards the streets.

"You don't mind staying with me do you Enigma?" asked Jester as she took a corner, running in the shadows.

Enigma sighed. "Anywhere's better then prison!"

"You've got that right!" laughed Jester.

They continued running till they reached the city. Jester stopped and pulled her hood up, so nobody could see her unusual appearance.

Enigma folioed after her, holding onto the straps of her bag as they walked past Gothamites and the police.

Suddenly the news caught their attention.

They looked up to see a woman talking about a new criminal in Gotham, calling herself the Sphinx and she apparently teamed up with Catwoman after a robbery at the egyptian part of the museum, a rare necklace was stolen and it was named 'The Egyptian beauty' or 'the Sphinx.'

Enigma stared at the screen with disbelief.

Jester placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the screen and into the crowd of Gothamites.

T.B.C:


	17. Chapter 17 You're gonna' go far kid!

You're gonna go far kid.

Note: Yes another chapter! :D Hope you like!

* * *

Whisper sat on the rooftop of one of the oldest buildings in Gotham city. Nothing was happening, it was silent and peaceful, something that Whisper liked.

Suddenly a blur shot past him, it was a black and white haired blur.

Whispered sighed and chased after the blur and then he found Jester at her small flat by the railway and docs, but she had another girl with her and she wasn't half bad to look at.

"Jester?"

The young black and white haired clown span around at the sound of her name and on seeing Whisper she grinned like a maniac. "Whisper! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You've only been in Arkham for a few weeks," muttered Whisper as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, well, Arkham's boring nothing to do! So I escaped, with Eddie's help of course and it was a lot of fun and I got myself a new friend," she said pointing to the other young girl with her.

She had long chocolate coloured hair, with bright sparkling blue eyes. She stared at Whisper for a long time before nervously waving at him.

"Well, I can't stay out here long Whisper. Ya' know what ol' bats is like. Always popping up at the worst of times," moaned Jester as she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her inside before shutting the door.

Whisper turned to leave, considering the child to just be odd and insane, then the door opened and Jester called out to him. "You lead the cops to my flat and you're dead," she threatened. Then she smiled at him and cried. "Have a good one Whisp!"

The door slammed shut and Whisper left that part of town, because Jester always carried out her threats.

Inside Enigma looked around the room. There was bright coloured furniture, granted not much furniture, but it was still brightly coloured. Patterns were everywhere, it reminded Enigma of… oh of course, a carnival.

"How can you get to sleep at night?" she asked with a sigh.

Jester glanced at her. "What are Ya' talkin' about?" she asked, he eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

Enigma sighed and waved her hands around the room, hinting to the fact of how bright the place was.

Jester shrugged. "Ya' get used to it. Here, I'll let you sleep on the top bunk if you'd like?"

Enigma stared at her with a shocked expression. "What?! Why do you even have a top bunk? I mean you're on your own!"

"I'm not now, am I?"

"Yeah, but you usually are," grumbled Enigma with folded arms.

Jester grinned at her. "You would make one heck of a criminal Enigma."

Enigma blinked. "What? I am not a criminal."

"Well, maybe not. But you're well on your way to becoming one," laughed Jester. "I mean, you helped two convicts escape, you housed a criminal and now you're staying with them."

Jester grinned at Enigma's shocked expression, but she also noticed the slight sparkle in her eyes.

"You really do have your father's eyes. They sparkle just like his," commented Jester.

Enigma sat in silence staring at her. Had she really just said that? Had she really just said her eyes were like her fathers, but her dad had said the same thing too.

Enigma rubbed her head and sighed.

"Have you ever tried?"

"What?"

"Have you ever tried to be a criminal?" asked Jester as she sat on a seat next to her.

"Would it surprise you if I said no?" asked Enigma.

"Not really. Why not give it a try though? I think you'll like it!" cried Jester.

"But-"

"But what?" Jester grinned. "You're seen associated with a dangerous criminal wack job?" she paused and thought for a moment. "A costume!" she suddenly cried as she jumped to her feet. "That way no one will know it's you!"

Enigma watched as the girl disappeared into her wardrobe and began to search for things.

"Say Enigma, catch!" cried Jester as she tossed a can of green hair dye and bleach to Enigma.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" cried Enigma.

"Oh come on kid. If you're going to hang out with me, you're gonna' need to look… well Ya' know, different!" cried Jester as she went back into the wardrobe.

Enigma sighed and walked into the bathroom and began that long and tedious job of dying her hair.

"Hmm, you said you were good with electronics right?" called Jester.

"Yeah, that's right!" Enigma called back as she bleached her hair.

"Well, I know I have some of Eddie's old gadgets in here. He gave me them incase I would ever need them. Never had like, so maybe you'll need them?"

Enigma wasn't sure if Jester was saying this to her or to herself.

"You about done Enigma? called Jester.

"Yeah almost. This stuff works real quick. How come?" asked Enigma as she got the green hair dye ready.

"Trade secret kid. Any way, do you want goggles or a mask?" asked Jester as she searched through a draw.

"Goggles," answered Enigma as she began to dry her hair.

"Got it!" cried Jester.

Enigma wandered back in and looked around.

Jester grinned. "Ya' suit green hair! Ever considered dunking in a chemical vat?"

"I do not want an all bleach job like you," laughed Enigma and Jester laughed with her.

"Yeah I guess. Hey I have your costume ready! I tried to make it not…. me as much as possible, what Ya' think?" asked Jester as she held the costume up.

"I like!" cried Enigma.

"Well, try it on!" cried Jester as she handed Enigma the stuff and pushed her into the other room.

Jester sat there for a couple of minuets and then Enigma stepped out in her costume.

It was very workman style, but with a 'Riddler' take to it. A full black, all in one suit, with a light green waist coat over the top, which was very fitted, then a purple belt with all manner of gadgets and gizmos attached, Jester could at least name one, which was the torch. Green gloves, green boots with rubber soles and rubber bands around them, part of the purple belt went over Enigma's shoulder so she could paso more thins, a police radio hung on her left, purple goggles and a light green cap with a black question mark sat on her new forest green png tail.

Jester grinned. "There's one thing missing and I have it right here. Eddie wanted me to give it to you when the time was right and I believe that time is now," said Jester as she handed Enigma a green neckchife with black question marks all over it.

Enigma put it on and grinned at Jester.

"Well?" she asked as she span around.

Jester grinned at her. "Welcome to the rogues kiddo' what's your name going to be?" she asked.

Enigma grinned. "I was thinking about that and… I liked Crossword."

Jester grinned, but it got even bigger. "Well, Crossword. I think, you're gonna' go far!"

T.B.C:


	18. Chapter 18 For-shadowing the future

For-shadowing the future.

Note: Yes Sphinx is back and ready for more! :D Please leave a review! :D

* * *

Gotham was a dark place, Edward knew that, he'd lived here for quite a while. But for some odd reason the darkness he was currently walking in felt… different. Like it was made out of evil itself.

Edward shook his head. He was tired, that was all this was. He amazing mind was playing tricks on him, that was all it was, nothing more, nothing less. There was certainly no need to panic, so why was he about running out of that ally?

Could it be that he thought that the Bat would get him? Probably.

Was it because he didn't like those particular shadows? Was there really any different kind of shadow?

Eventually, Edward settled on the idea it was because he heard a distorted laugh in the wind that came from those shadows and it creeped him out, because as far as he knew, the only thing that should ever come out of shadows was a very tall, well built, imbecile dressed as a bat and _he_ never laughed.

"I need to go to Selina's and have a _very_ long talk with Mist. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into," Edward grumbled to himself.

He was in so much of a hurry that he didn't see the dark figure of a girl step out of the shadows. One green eye and one purple eye followed his movements with expert skill, that showed too much knowledge of how to hunt people down. Orange hair, mingled with black streaks blew in front of the girl's mismatched eyes as she grinned, her pointed teeth sparkled in the light, they looked like they were glowing against her grey skin as she chuckled to herself.

"I'll be seeing you Riddler. Everyone will be seeing me. Then again, I don't know how," she turned her back and walked towards the shadows, still talking to herself. "You foolish people can not see in the dark and everyone's afraid of the dark."

* * *

"It's a bit dark in here," muttered Mist as she followed Selina into her apartment.

"You're not scared of the dark are you?" laughed Selina.

Mist scowled. "Of course not. I just have no desire to crash into something," she grumbled.

Selina chuckled and switched the lights on and Mist had to stop her foot because a few cats sprinted over the place she was about to place her foot.

"Make yourself at home," laughed Selina as she placed her box of diamonds on the floor.

Mist went wide eyed. "Home," she whispered. "I have to go. Enigma, my daughter, she'll be getting worried about me, I don't usually stay out this late," muttered Mist as she walked towards the door.

Suddenly police sirens caught both of their attentions and they glanced outside to see blue and red flossing on and off against the walls of the surrounding buildings.

"I really wouldn't, considering," commented Selina.

Mist sighed and pulled her mask of, before placing in in her bag. "I have to Selina. My daughter will be worrying about me and she really doesn't need that at the moment, not with what she has just discovered," muttered Mist.

"And what did she discover?" asked Selina as she picked up a very fluffy cat.

"Edward Nigma. He's her father. She just found this out and… well she doesn't need anymore things to worry about," grumbled Mist.

Selina was about to speak, when the fluffy cat in her arms began to hiss at the shadows to her left.

Mist glanced at the shadows and she could of sworn she saw a set of mismatched eyes. They screamed danger to her and she suddenly realised that Selina was grabbing her whip.

She lashed out at the shadows but nothing happened, then Selina noticed a bit of fabric had fallen to the floor.

She crouched down and picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Mist as she walked over to her.

"Red fabric," muttered Selina. Her eyes narrowed a minuet and she looked back at the shadow.

"The eyes have gone at least," muttered Mist.

Selina spun around. "What did you just say?"

"The eyes. Did you not see them?" asked Mist.

Selina frowned then she dropped the fabric and sighed. "It's probably nothing, just our minds playing tricks on us."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around, all of them are related to shadows."

The two women looked towards the door to see Edward leaning against the doorframe. "How curious, why would I hear laughter coming from the shadows, you see a pair of eyes and Selina finding a piece of fabric, very strange do you not think?"

"What are you doing here!" cried Mist.

"I'm here to try and safe Gotham from idiots, but if you are meaning why I am _here_ well, I was going to talk to you," answered Edward as he pushed himself off the doorframe, towards Mist with a huge grin tugging at his lips.

Mist scowled. "What do you want to talk about? My heist almost got ruined because of you!"

"Why? Why my dear little mystery are you becoming a criminal?" asked Edward.

"They thought I was being turned into a criminal by you, so I thought, why not prove them wrong? Why not become a criminal, but become one that had nothing to do with you? Then I could be myself," snapped Mist.

Edward rolled his eyes. Mist was a difficult person to understand. "But what about Strange and the titan?!"

"Your problem not mine. I don't work there anymore, so why should I care about what's going on in that hell hole?" inquired Mist.

Edward went to snap at her when his phone buzzed.

He pulled it out and quickly opened it.

"Hello? Oh hi Jester, what's wait…. wait Jester, Jester! Slow down what do you mean by 'we're in trouble?"

Mist frowned and studied Edward as his expression went from annoyed to furious in about two seconds.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

Mist glanced at Selina, who glanced back at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care about how many times your sorry! Where is my daughter Jessica?!" yelled Edward.

That caught Mist's attention. She turned to Edward fully as he continued to argue with Jester on the phone.

"Okay! Fine I get it! But for your safety, I would lie low so I can't find you, because if she's hurt in any way, I will kill you! Understand!" then Edward hung up.

"What's happened? Where's Enigma?!" asked Mist.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Joker's got her, at the abandoned carnival."

"What?!" shouted Mist, her eyes wide and panicked.

"You heard."

"We have to do something!"

"Do you think I don't know that?!"

"The carnival you said?" asked Mist.

"Yes the carnival," answered Edward as he began to pace back and forth.

Mist nodded and ran out of the door.

"Mist wait!" shouted Edward as he raced down after her.

Mist ran down to the ground floor and opened the door, getting onto Selina's motor cycle and starting the engine.

"Mist! Joker is unpredictable! You can't do this on your own, we have to plan something out!" shouted Edward as he caught up to her.

Mist sighed and turned to Edward, her mind was currently set on one thing and one thing only.

"Stay out of my way," she growled and then she sped off leaving Edward in the street on his own, or at least that's what he thought.

"Joker's in for a surprise isn't he?"

Edward yelped and span around to see the silhouette of a young girl in the shadows.

"What? Who are you?" asked Edward.

"My name is of no importance, _yet_. But it soon will be," laughed the girl.

Edward frowned. "What does that mean?" asked Edward.

The girl chuckled. "Because, that one name is going to send Gotham into complete darkness, that one name will scare every single person here and then I will defeat the Bat."

"Why darkness?" asked Edward.

"Because, Riddler, everyone's afraid of the dark," laughed the girl. "Now I would hurry and catch up with Sphinx."

Edward watched as the girl walked towards the shadows, he caught a glimpse of orange hair but it quickly disappeared into the shadows, but he knew she was still there.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Didn't you know?" laughed the shadows, it was the girl he knew that, but it sounded like it was coming from all of the shadows. "A mother will do anything to protect her daughter."

* * *

T.B.C:

Oh no! What's going to happen next?! :( Please leave a review!


	19. Chapter 19 Joke's on you!

The Jokes on you.

Note: I'm back! YAY! Hope you enjoy, don't worry she's almost fully Sphinx now, just you wait and see!

* * *

The old carnival in Gotham City had been closed down for many years and people hoped it would stay that way. The place had a bad record when it came to deaths, dismembering and many other horrid things that could go wrong at a carnival.

After the mayors daughter died on one of the rides, the place was closed down and never used ever again, well, that's not entirely true. It was used by a very twisted individual who saw life as a carnival, he laughed at the world and it's sorrows, because the world to him was giggling in a corner and bleeding.

Joker grinned a sadistic and twisted grin as he stared at Enigma.

The young girl had found her way in here and so, Joker decided to turn this so called Sphinx permanently.

By the time he had done with Mist she would see the world like he saw it or maybe even more sick and twisted, though he doubted that. No one was as twisted as him and he knew that.

"I like Ya' hair kiddo! It really screams me!" he laughed as he tugged at a strand of Enigma's recently dyed hair.

She winced a little at his rough touch but glared right back at him.

Joker grinned. "Tough little cookie aren't Ya'? Don't worry we'll soon sort that out! But your mommy will be here very soon and well, I am going to brake her!" he laughed as he span around.

Enigma stared at him and considered her options. Oh great, she had none. Typical.

Suddenly there was a scream come from out side.

"Sounds like your mommy is here little girl. Oh I know! I'll go and say 'hi'!" laughed Joker as he sprinted out of the room, towards the screams and shouts, laughing all the way.

Oh Mist was there alright and she was fuming. Enigma meant the world to her and no stupid little clown was going to take her, she was going to make sure of that.

"Well, well, well. Look what the Riddler brought in," chuckled Joker as he stood at the top of the balcony to the fun house, staring down at Mist with a big grin. "Ya' know. When Harley told me there was a new riddling criminal around I couldn't believe it! But well, shame on me look what we have here! A riddling criminal!"

"I don't shout riddles to random strangers Joker. That's what Riddler does and I have nothing to do with him," growled Mist as she stared up at Joker.

Joker tilted his head to the side. "Uh huh. Sure whatever you say! We all know about you though Misty, we know everything."

"How can you know everything?! I've never met you before!" cried Mist as she glared up at Joker, the grinning mad man simply chuckled.

"One hears things Misty! Get used to it," he chuckled before jumping to the floor. "Since you're new I'll teach you a few lessons, like getting your mind broken rule 1 o 1!"

"There's nothing you can teach me Joker! I am here for my daughter. Where is she?!" shouted Mist.

"Why she's right up there where I was, but you're not going to get her!" laughed Joker as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Lets see how good you really are!"

He lunged at Mist then, knife slicing at her as she dodged it.

Great, though Mist as she dodged him once more, this looks like it's going to be a long night.

* * *

"Eddie, I'm sorry, I'm real sorry! I never thought Joker would do something like this," cried Jester as Edward went god knows what speed through the city.

"What were you thinking?!" he growled at her and she went to answer when he butted in, "Trick question, you weren't thinking!"

Jester frowned and looked out the window. "I'm really sorry Eddie, I never thought this would happen, Joker… he's unpredictable, you know that!"

"So why did you take Enigma there?" snapped Edward.

"I… I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time," explained Jester. "Besides, I thought you told me to keep away, so why did Ya' come and pick me up?"

"Because you know that carnival better then anyone I know and, dare I say, trust. You're going to help me brake in and find Enigma and Mist."

"Eddie, I really am sorry!"

"Oh just shut up and let me think!" growled Edward as he stepped harder on the gas.

Jester looked hurt for a moment, but hid her face by looking out the window and pulling her hood up.

* * *

"Looks like you done for Misty!" laughed Joker as he took on finale swing at Mist and she fell to the floor, out cold and bloody and battered.

It had been an intense fight, both of them were equally skilled, but in truth Mist was not as good as Joker when it came down to it.

He first mistake was thinking he would fight on her level, but with Joker he always shut out sanity when he fought.

"To easy!" laughed Joker as he ordered his men to get Sphinx. "Played you like a violin and cut your strings!" he cackled and span around to see two other men bringing Enigma, who went wide eyed when she saw her mother.

She struggled against the huge men, but it was a waist of time.

Joker pushed her onto the floor and then men tied her up to the post.

"Here, give this to Eddie would Ya'," laughed Joker as he shoved a not in Enigma's pocket, before gagging her.

"Well, it's been fun kiddo, but I really have to be going now. The good doctor does not like to be kept waiting!"

Enigma stared after them as they disappeared into the dark and then she began to cry.

* * *

Edward pulled up at the carnival and got out the car, sprinting towards the entrance with Jester trailing after him.

"He's not here!" she shouted. "All the men have gone, he knew I would tell you where they were!"

Edward and Jester ran towards the fun house, the place Jester said was Joker's main head quarters.

They ran into the court yard and spotted Enigma.

Edward went running up to her, as did Jester and then she began to cut her ropes.

Enigma looked scared and shell shocked, she had very good reason to be as well.

Edward gently removed the gag and Enigma hugged him and strangely Edward hugged back.

"It's okay Enigma, you're safe now," he soothed while stroking her hair.

"No it's not alright! He has mum!" cried Enigma.

"Who has Mist?" asked Edward.

"Joker. Joker has her. He said he was going to brake her mind!"

* * *

"Uhhh. Where, where am I?" murmured Mist.

"Ahh! You're awake!"

Mist looked up and spotted Joker as he walked out of the shadows, a smile on his stupid pasty white face, but thinking about it, when was there never a smile on his face?

She noticed another figure behind him and then she saw the glowing of syringe fingers and her blood ran cold.

"Edward will find me!" she shouted as Scarecrow began to get his toxin ready.

"He'll find me!" she shouted once more.

"So what if he finds you? You'll be broken!" laughed Joker as he leaned closer to her. "And I'm not gonna' brake your bones little Doctor, I'm gonna'," he chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Snap your twig!"

Mist went wide eyed and then Scarecrow came up to her with his syringe ready.

"When me and Jonny are through clowning with you!" cried Joker as Scarecrow injected Mist with the fear toxin. "You won't be able to find your mind!"

And that was the last Mist heard before her ears filled with shouts of her mother and sister.

Now, it was time to face her fears alone.

T.B.C:


	20. Chapter 20 Too late, I'm broken

Too late, I'm broken.

Note: The final chapter, I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

A young little Mist Terry hid under the stairs, her eyes were closed and she had her arms wrapped around her body.

Quiet, she had to be quiet, if her mother found her she would call her a murderer again and do horrible things to her.

"Where are you murderer?"

Mist winced and enclosed her arms even more, squeezing her eyes shut and began to rock herself back and forth.

"Come here you murderer! I want you to suffer for what you did! It should of been you not your sister! Murdererring little brat come here!"

Mist screamed as her mother grabbed her arm and yanked her out from under the stairs.

"I'm sorry mummy! I tried so hard, I really did! But… I just couldn't reach her!" whimpered Mist as she struggled against her mother's iron grip.

Her mother threw her to the floor and glared right down at her. "You tried?! You didn't try hard enough! Your useless at everything! You stupid little murderer!" screamed her mother in anger as she smacked her.

"Mommy please! I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry!" whimpered Mist as she tried to crawl away from her.

Her mother grabbed her and picked her up, before throwing her to the floor again. "You're a murderer! A pathetic little murderer!"

"No! I'm sorry, oh mummy please, please don't! Please mummy!" Mist begged as her mother smacked her again and again.

Suddenly the her mother was gone and standing in front of her was Edward, but he was a little boy, about the age when Mist first met him.

She quickly stood up and smiled. "Edward! I've missed you!" she cried as she ran towards him.

"You never cared for me did you Mist?" Edward suddenly said.

They were outside now, out in the cold mountains, near the river that Mist hated.

Edward's words cut her like a knife. "What? No Edward, you know I care about you, I love you!"

Edward was bleeding now, his hands were covered in blood and his face was too. "Then prove it," he suddenly said, his eyes were dull, they were not the brilliant blue Mist had seen, they showed defeate and fear.

"How do I prove it?" she asked as she walked towards him.

Edward outstretched a bloody hand. "Save me Mist. Save me please, my dad's coming!"

Mist went wide eyed and ran towards him, but he got further and further away, as soon as she was in striking distance of his hands, she was suddenly back where she started.

"Hurry Mist! He's almost there I can hear him!" Edward shouted in desperation.

"I'm trying!" shouted Mist.

Suddenly Edward was picked up by his father. "You didn't try hard enough," Edward shouted. "You betrayed me! You lied to me! I hate you I hate you!"

"No!" screamed Mist as she tried to grab his hand, but his dad grew to an unruly height.

"You failed me! You're pathetic Mist! You can't do anything, you can't save me and you couldn't save your sister! You're a murderer!" Edward shouted at her.

Then his dad threw him off the building.

"Why couldn't you save me?!" Edward shouted as he disappeared over the edge.

Mist screamed his name and rushed towards the edge, she looked down but saw her sister standing in the river. She looked up at Mist, her eyes were pure white, there was no pupil or colour, her skin was grey and her hair was damp and watery.

"Why couldn't you save me Mist?" she asked her, her big white eyes boring into Mist's.

Mist stared in horror at her sister. "I tried!"

"You didn't try hard enough. I trusted you and you let me die, how could you?!" her sister shouted.

Mist was crying now as her sister's voice, her mothers and Edward's voices echoed around her head. "YOU ARE A MURDERER!" they all shouted.

"No!" screamed Mist as she covered her ears trying to block out the words, trying to block out their voices.

"It's your turn now sister!" her sister shouted at her.

Mist went wide eyed and suddenly Edward and her mother grabbed her.

Edward was soaking wet and his once beautiful blue eyes where now white and lifeless, like her sister's and his skin was grey.

"Your turn you murderer," he laughed at her.

Mist was hyperventilating now. "No… no Edward please!" she begged as her mother smacked her around the head.

Her sister walked towards her, she was holding ropes in her hand.

"You even failed to save your own daughter," her sister laughed. "So many deaths, so much blood on your hands, don't you want to wash it away?"

Mist struggled against them as they tied the ropes to her hands and her legs.

"Please!" she begged. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Be quiet murderer!"

Mist went wide eyed. No it couldn't be!

She turned to see Enigma standing there, her throat was slit and blood still gushed from it. "You deserve this, you murderer! It's your turn now, not to be saved!"

Mist was crying now, tears ran down her pale face as she stared at the cold and lifeless faces.

"You killed me," her sister said.

"You never saved me," Edward said.

"You betrayed me," her mother said.

"You left me to die," Enigma said.

Mist cried out in pitiful pleas she was begging them to stop, to listen to her, but they wouldn't be quiet, they just kept on blaming her saying it was her fault.

The suddenly Mist was lifted into the air and she realised that the way her limbs had been tied, she was like a puppet.

As she was risen higher, two glowing orange eyes came into view and then all of Scarecrow's face as he mad her limbs move by the ropes he had. "It's your fault!" he cried.

Mist winced and cried out. "It's not my fault!"

"It is! You murdered all of them! You failed all of them! You betrayed all of them!" shouted Scarecrow.

"I tried to save them!" Mist shouted back at him.

"But you didn't try hard enough! You gave up and then you gave in!" Scarecrow chuckled. "You're nothing but a failure and a murderer!"

Mist whimpered and cried her tears fell from her face, down towards the swirling water below.

"Edward isn't coming because you betrayed and failed him, you mother abused you because you killed your sister, your sister is dead because you gave up and your daughter is dead because you didn't try hard enough!" shouted Scarecrow as his other hand came into view holding giant scissors.

Mist was shaking now her mind was couldn't cope anymore.

"Good bye little Doctor!" he laughed as he cut the first rope. "Goodbye little failure," he laughed as her cut the next rope. "Goodbye little murderer," he chuckled as he got the third rope. "Goodbye little Mist Terry." he laughed as he cut the final rope and Mist began to descend towards the swirling water. "At the end of fear, oblivion!" cackled Scarecrow as he watched Mist fall towards madness.

* * *

Joker tilted his head to the side as Mist screamed one last time before her eyes glazed over and she staired up at the ceiling.

"Did you do it?" he asked Scarecrow.

Jonathan nodded. "She's broken. There's nothing left now, her mind is fractured."

Joker giggled. "Good."

Jonathan picked up his money and left the room.

Joker pulled his phone out and dialled Edward's number.

"Hi Eddie, just thought I'd let Ya' know, Misty is at the monarch theatre, no rush, you're too late any way, her minds broken," laughed Joker and then he hung up.

"It's been fun Misty," he laughed as he picked his coat up and opened door. "But all good things must come to an end." he burst out laughing and left the room.

* * *

Edward pulled up and jumped out of his car before running inside the theatre.

He slammed the doors open to the main hall and saw Mist tied to a chair on the stage.

He quickly sprinted down the steps and climbed onto the stage.

Mist was looking at the floor now and she was laughing to herself.

"Mist..?" Edward whispered.

Her laughter stopped and she looked up at him her eyes were full of madness and Edward could tell she was deeply fractured now.

"You came," she whispered. "I knew you would, I knew you would come!"

Edward walked up to her cautiously and undid her arms and she jumped out of her chair, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him.

Edward was shocked. This was not what he had expected, not that this was bad, it just wasn't what he thought Mist would do.

"I knew you would come, I knew you would save me, I knew because you love me that's why you came to save me I knew, I knew, I knew!" Mist whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Edward pulled her back, his eyes studied her. "Mist… I think you need to sit down."

Mist started laughing. "Why do I need to sit down? I feel fine."

"I don't think you quite understand. Your mind… it's probably… well, Joker said it was broken," Edward whispered.

Mist stared at him in silence and then she started to laugh again.

Edward looked at her with slight concern.

"Oh…. HAHAHA! I'm fine Eddie.. HAHAHA! No need to worry about meeeee AH- HAHAHAHA!" Mist chuckled as she span around. "Oh and call me Sphinx please! It's my new name."

Edward stared at her as she walked towards the exit, suddenly Batman jumped down from the rafters and landed in front of Mist.

She stared at him for a long time and looked back at Edward who seemed slightly shocked to see Batman.

"Doctor Terry," Batman growled, Mist turned to him and tilted her head to the side. "I think you need to come with me."

Mist frowned and walked away from him. "The only person I'm going with is Eddie. He loves me!" shouted Mist.

Edward grabbed Mist by her arm. "Listen to me Mist. This isn't right, you need help!"

Mist blinked a couple of times. "I don't need help Edward, I feel completely fine."

Edward shook his head. "No… Mist you're not fine. You're ill, mentally ill. You need help!"

Mist narrowed her eyes. "Oh so you're chucking me out is that it?" she growled.

Edward frowned. "No, I'm trying to help you!"

Mist clenched her fist in anger. "I don't need help!" she grit out. "I feel fine!"

"Doctor Terry, listen to me-"

"It's not Doctor Terry any more Batman! It's Sphinx! I am the Sphinx!" shouted Mist as she turned to glare right at Batman.

"Mist calmed down," Batman hissed.

"NO! You don't get to tell me what to do! No body does!" shouted Mist as she ran towards Batman before jumping into the air and doing a spin kick, knocking Batman to the floor.

"I don't want to hurt you Doctor Terry. You need help, you're not well!" Batman shouted.

"I'm not Doctor Terry I'm Sphinx!" shouted Mist as she continued to try and hit him. "I'm the Sphinx! The true Sphinx!"

Batman punched her and she fell to the floor.

Edward quickly walked towards the exit as Batman walked towards Mist.

Mist looked up at the sound of the exit opening and she saw Edward walk out.

Her eyes went wide. Why would he leave her? He came here to save her didn't he?

"He's not coming back Mist," Batman said as he finally reached her.

Mist clenched her fist. "This is your fault!" she shouted as she jumped at Batman. "This is your fault!"

Batman was ready for this attack and he grabbed her foot before growing her into the wall at the far end.

Mist landed with a loud crack as she hit her head on the side of a chair.

Batman walked over to her and put hand cuffs on, before contacting the commissioner.

* * *

The heavy iron door of Arkham Asylum creaked open. Doctors and Nurses stared as Mist was brought through the corridors.

Tracy looked horrified as did Cash, Sarah and Whistler.

Mist glared at them as she was led past, towards the penetentry.

The guard shoved her into her cell, which was next to Harley's.

The dippy clown leant against her wall and sighed. "I'm real sorry Misty. I'm gonna' talk to my Puddin' about this. Are Ya' alright?"

Mist smiled a little. "I'm fine Harley. In fact, I feel very happy. How are you?"

"I'm okay Misty. It's nice to see you again, I missed Ya'," Harley giggled.

Mist smiled. "I missed you too."

"Terry! It's time for your evaluation!" growled one of the guards.

Mist sighed and stood up as the guard opened her door and handcuffed her, before dragging her off to one of the stupid evaluations.

When he got there, he sat her down in the chair and stood at the back with another guard.

The Doctor came in and sat down and Mist almost smiled when she saw it was Doctor Young.

"Hello Doctor Young, we never met did we when we where co- workers," commented Mist.

"No Mist we didn't. Now tell me, what happened in that theatre?" asked Doctor Young.

Mist frowned as a few flashbacks entered her mind. "I'd rather not Doctor Young. Why don't we talk about project titan? I hear you've started quite the stir among the inmates, they don't like the sound of this titan stuff, oh do you have Bane yet?"

Doctor Young went wide eyed. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Penelope, you do. You know you do," laughed Mist.

"Mist please concentrate, I wish to help you," explained Doctor Young.

Mist smirked a little. "Forgive my arrogance Doctor, but if you think _I_ need _your_ help… you're in the right place.

Doctor Young frowned. "That's what Riddler said when I said the exact same thing to him."

"Great minds think alike."

"Or demented ones do."

"Temper, temper, Doctor. You need to keep your tone professional, you don't get your own emotions mixed up in these things, it gets you into trouble," giggled Mist.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" shouted Doctor Young.

Mist smirked. "I'm telling you the correct way to do your job, but you're obviously incompetent to understand what your job is. You just want to get this titan thing done and become a successes and then retire… oh how.. predictable," giggled Mist. "Doctor Harleen Quinzel had the exact same idea… and look where she ended up."

Young shifted a little. "Yes it's the exact same place you are."

"But it wasn't fame and fortune that got me was it? It was…" Mist trailed off and clicked her tongue in thought. "It was a little accident… nothing more, nothing less…"

Doctor Young sighed and looked up at Mist. "Take her back to her cell, that's all for today. Thank you for letting me talk to you Mist."

The guards walked towards Mist to help her up. But Mist stayed seated and stared right at Doctor Young, a grin pulling on her face. "You're welcome Doctor Young, it's not like I had much of a choice, but you're welcome all the same. I do have one thing to add before I go though."

Doctor Young looked up from her notes and raised and eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?"

Mist stood up and looked down at Doctor Young, her grin was shining in the darkness of the room. "Call me Sphinx."

THE END.

* * *

Note: TA-DAA! Finished! :D I hope you liked it and don't worry this series is carrying on, but it's time to meet Luna Fright... the controller of Shadows. Stay tuned! :D


End file.
